Snowflake of Petunia
by BloodyRainDrops
Summary: [Arc I] Snow fell from the dark night opaqueness. An icy breeze swept through the air. A single snowflake landed on a pale cheek... Will Neji have to suffer all his life? Will the depths of hate drag them in hell's palm? NejiHina. Dont like dont read.
1. Chapter 1: Bitter Entwinement

**Chap. 1: Bitter Entwinement **

Snow fell from the dark night opaqueness. An icy breeze swept through the air. A single snowflake landed on a pale cheek. Light lavender eyes stared up into the speckle filled night. A second pair of eyes stared sadly into the darkness, forehead pressed into the fog covered panel, a single tear on the cheek of a worn face. Both were lost in their thoughts. Neither wanted it to be this way. And yet they were Caged.

—Earlier That Day—

"Please don't be upset. I feel my decision is best for the both of you and this clan."

"But-"

"Do not interrupt me boy. I have said what my decision is and I hope you can simply accept it. I will not put up with any arguments."

"This is our lives! We shouldn't have to put our lives away for anyone. I won't put my life away and act as if everything is alright! I refuse to do as you wish!" A searing pain welled up inside of him. A body fell limp on the floor. Tears blinded the pearly lavender eyes, attempting to force their way out.

"Otousan! P-please stop!" Hinata scurried towards the body that was Neji. "He has no reason to be treated this way! Otousan!"

"Be quiet Hinata. He knows his place and if he thinks he will talk back to me, a member of the main house; then he will be punished."

"T-t-then why did you take m-me into the m-m-main house a-and not leave me a-as I was in the br-branch house!" The pain scorched through his head. Small white foam fell out the corners of his mouth. His back arched slightly and his hands covered his forehead as if to stop the pain from coming in.

"Bozu, I treated you like my son. I've given you the best I can. If I had known you would be so stubborn I wouldn't have done any of this for you. I felt guilty that you were treated this way, with your father dying and all, but you **will** not be stubborn and you will marry into this family. Do you understand!"

The pain lightened. Neji's arms were shaking, but he managed to sit up, leaning slightly against Hinata's shoulder. Even in his condition he managed a glare, a small one but a glare nonetheless.

"I hope my words have gotten through to you, but I would like to see you two tomorrow just to be sure. Now, you are dismissed." With a slight flicker of his hands he turned away from the two approving their dismissal. Hinata grabbed Neji's arm to help pull him up, but he pulled away from her with a slick swap of his arm. Hinata gasped slightly and looked down towards the ground, tears welling up inside of her. Neji pushed himself off the floor, his legs wobbly as he stood, and managed to sway dizzily towards the slide doors. He flung open the door, which hit against the wall with a slight thud, and left. Hinata quietly followed behind but stopped momentarily. "That boy; so much like his father" Hinata, glanced back at her father a thin smile on her face.

---

"Neji-niisan p-please let me help you! Please." Hinata had barely made her way out of her fathers den when she had saw Neji leaning against the second story railing, pulling himself towards his room. Hinata ran over to him, only to receive a bitter glare from him. He had his hand over his mouth, but Hinata could see the blood seeping through his fingers as he attempted not to drop any of it on the floor.

"I don't need any help. Just leave me alone."

"B-but Neji-niisan, you're hurt. P-please let me help you"

"No"

"Neji! Please!" Neji looked at her blankly. Her voice had risen slightly and she hadn't said the honorific after his name. She also didn't stutter at all. "Neji I'm sorry that my father has hurt you but please. You are bleeding!"

Neji let out a sigh and gave Hinata another glare, but he nodded his head slightly. Hinata grabbed his other arm and helped him into his room. At the entrance of his room, he pulled away from Hinata gently and made his way to his bed. Nearly collapsing, he fell onto his bed, relief rubbing against his body from the warm sheets. Realizing his hand was still drenched in blood he sat up; noticing Hinata had a damp cloth in a hand that was stretched out towards him. His cold eyes stared up into her warm ones. He felt a slight singe inside of him but it quickly passed. Her hand grabbed his and pulled it away from his mouth to reveal blood flowing out through his mouth. Hinata had never seen Neji with so much blood in one place before, and it spilled down his mouth without any intention to cease. Neji scowled as the blood dripped onto his clothing and pulled his hand back up towards his mouth and leaned forward to stand up. Hinata swiped his hand away and put the cloth over his mouth. She pressed her free hand against his chest gently to push him back onto his bed. She wiped away the blood from his mouth with the cloth and pushed him to lie down on his back. Neji couldn't help but feel as though he was a child being treated by his mother from a simple scratch.

"Hinata-sama" Neji spoke through the cloth over his mouth. "I'm Fine"

"Shh, p-please." Hinata released her hand from his mouth leaving the cloth on his mouth. She put one of her hands on his forehead, and the other behind his head while she untied his headband (**A/N:** Sorry but I couldn't remember the actual word for his headband) and placed it carefully on his nightstand. A faint light glimmered above his eyes. Neji closed them and felt the ache in his head and body slowly drift away. He felt the tingle beneath his eyes called sleep and slowly lost conscious of his surroundings.

---

The sun was tangerine with passion of the night. The sky was a rainbow of blissful crimson. Rays of the sunset streamed into Neji's room. Neji stared towards his window, his cool white eyes glowing from the reflection on them. He sat up feeling great, though he would never admit it. He sighed at his empty room and made his way towards the shower.

---

"Hinata-neesan, what's wrong?" Hanabi stood in the doorway of her sister's room. Hanabi was smirking, knowing well what had happened earlier.

"Nee-chan, please leave. I-I'm tired. I just need some rest." Hinata looked up at the well developed 14 year olds body; placing her head back into her pillow quickly afterwards.

"Heh, suit yourself. But I did bring you some tea nee-san. I'll just leave it on your desk." Hanabi placed the china porcelain on the desk near the door and turned to walk from her sister. "I'll go check on nii-chan for you ok."

"Arigato, nii-chan"

---

Neji walked over towards his dresser. He stared at a picture of his father and him when he was young. His blank eyes filled with anger. He frowned. He hated this clan. They were good for nothing assholes. He wondered whether his father was forced into anything this irrational. If the other branch members were to be used for the pathetic wants of the main house members. Were they falsely treated kindly and then used. He growled as he turned his attention to the door as it creaked open.

"What do you want?

"...err... Nii-san, it's not very nice to be that way towards your cousin." Hanabi stared at her half naked cousin, her eyes wide. He was so muscular and well built. She bit in her lip as she scanned his body, her eyes locked on the slight bulge in the towel around his waist. She quickly turned her head, her face burning red.

"What do you want" He glared at her blushing face.

"..Hmph... fine... I want to know what happened between you, Hinata, and Otousan."

"...Why? You already know the answer"

"... Heh... well you read me like a book. But that's not the problem. I want to know why Hinata is lying in her room weeping like a baby."

"Well, I can't answer that for you. Why don't you ask her?" He sneered at her angered expression.

"Baka!" She looked into his cold eyes. "If I hadn't done that already, I wouldn't have come to you!"

"...heh..."

Hanabi threw a death glare at him, scanning his body over once more before turning away from him and walking out the door. "Oh, and father says he would like you to join the family feast tonight. Don't be late."

Neji watched her slam his door behind her. He walked over after he knew she was gone and locked the door.

—Dinner—

"Neji, I'm glad you could join us tonight."

Hiashi was sitting at the front of the long table. Neji sat next to Hinata on the other end. He could feel the unhappy stares of the many elders of the main branch. They weren't happy that he was having dinner with them this night.

"Now then, the reason I have Neji with us tonight is because I have made my final decision that in order to keep this clan alive and well, it is best that my daughter Hinata be wed to blood. And since all that is in the main family either are far too elderly to wed her or far too young, I decided Neji from the branch house shall wed her. He is a strong and talented boy, one who is called a genius, and will be capable of assisting the heir of this clan to keep it going. His blood is strong and his ability to master the Kekkai Genkai in such a short period of his life will allow them to carry on a sturdy family within this clan"

Neji glared at Hiashi's words. He wasn't alone in his glares though, because many of the elders glared bitterly at the words that came from Hiashi's mouth.

"Hiashi. We elders have heard nothing of this matter that has to do with the future of the clan. I do not approve of this decision and we elders would like to confront this decision of yours before it is conducted."

"I have decided they wed in a month from today"

"HIASHI! Did you not hear what I have to say?"

"I highly hope you will support my decision because I see it best." With that Hiashi began to eat his meal.

* * *

The air felt icy. Life seemed to cease as the black sky filled with white. Twenty-eight days had passed, and every night was the same. For three weeks snow fell from the sky only at night, piling up against the bitter ground, covering the streets of Konoha with a blanket of white silk. 

The cold lavender eyes stared up into the darkness. He was lying on the roof just above his room of the Hyuuga compound. . His face was blank and emotionless but inside he was anything but that. Neji felt oddly stressed. He worried about his uncle's plans, those that involved him, were anything but for the better. He remembered when so many years ago Naruto had helped him realize that you could change your destiny but now he felt like he was back to his old self. The caged self. The one he will always have to be. A single snowflake fell upon his face, sending a chill down his spine.

Pale eyes stared out her foggy window. Forehead pressed against it feeling the iciness of the night. She couldn't sleep this night, and had been having trouble sleeping this past month. As the days peeled away, she seemed to become more and more diffident. The wedding is to be in two days and Hinata wasn't ready for it. Her life was being taken from her. Her love was being taken from her. Her hope was being taken from her. Everything seemed to be taken from her and thrown away! _What about Naruto? What about him. _Her mind kept replaying those words over and over again. _You must give in. Give up. _And for the first time in hernineteen years of life, Hinata thoroughly understood what her cousin had meant by 'being caged' because that's what was happening to her.

They were caged. Their lives intermingled with each other, destinies entwined with the bitterness of marriage. This all seemed nothing more than an mirage but they were soon to find the difference.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Definitions:** You all probably know what these mean but just to be sure:

Otousan: Formal way of the word Father.

Nii-san: Brother

Nee-san/chan: sister

Bozu: Informal way of saying 'boy' or 'kid'

Kekkai Genkai: advancedbloodline traits. Usually inherited within a clan, but notalways.

I hope you all liked my chapter. Please Review, Id really like to know what you all think of my story so far. All flames accepted.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters!**


	2. Chapter 2: Honeysuckle

**Chap. 2:** Honeysuckle

Indigo hair swayed back and forth, legs pushing themselves as fast as the body will allow. The kimono was tight and hard to move in, making it even more difficult to get by. Nothing had been going right lately and today it was even worse. She was late for her own wedding. Her father wasn't going to be happy.

Hinata scurried through the empty corridors of the Hyuuga manor. How could she have slept in late on the day that over a hundred Hyuuga main house members would be watching her, especially since she hadn't had a decent amount of sleep in the past month? Gasping for breath she approached the area where the kekkonshiki was to be held. It was another cold day even though it was spring and it had snowed the previous night, leaving a coat of white on the ground the next day. This would be no problem if Hiashi hadn't demanded the wedding carry on even through the terrible weather and be held outside.

---

All eyes gazed at the young woman as she approached them. Her neatly combed hair was out of place and stray strands hung around her face. The bottom of her kimono was dirty and she was bent over slightly gasping for air. The elders frowned and glared at this imperfect atotori. Neji stared at her. He had a glare on his face at the pity of a woman he was to call wife and heiress to the clan. After the chuunin exams he had given thought to being kinder to her, and they had gained trust in each other slightly. But her father was the one forcing him into this predicament and that was unforgivable. His life was ruined again because of her and her family's wants. Even seeing this he couldn't help but notice that she had a simple elegance amongst her.

Hinata walked through the isle passing all the glaring faces ignoring even her fathers. Her eyes were set on Neji and even though she was scared she was ready to face this no matter what. She couldn't give up, even if she had been so unsure of herself the past month and seeing Neji standing there looking ever so confident, even with a scowl on his face, made her feel a little ounce of confidence. He hadn't given up from her point of view so she couldn't no matter how much she wished she could. She stepped up towards him, noticing his eyes were different. His face had no sign of emotion but his eyes had a tinge of disgust in them, pure disgust. She walked up the stairs of the altar her eyes locked on his, until he bowed before her, leaving her with a surprised face. Quickly realizing his actions she bent down –angry gasps could be heard from behind her- next to him placing a finger under his chin and lifted his face up to look at hers. Neji was startled at her act and his eyes were wide as he looked into the warm, welcoming eyes of his cousin. Smiling slightly Hinata then bowed to her cousin. Hiashi was furious. _How dare Hinata make a fool of herself in front of all these people. _Hiashi was about to stand but Neji was quicker. He quickly stood, grasping Hinata with him and pulling them both up.

"What are you doing?" His cold eyes were enraged.

"Neji-niisan I-I- sumimasen," Hinata felt inferior just now; nothing like an heiress should.

"..."

* * *

It was late. Hinata and Neji stood before their new home. It was an average sized apartment close to the Hyuuga manor but far enough to give them slight space from the many Hyuuga's. Hinata was tired and her feet hurt. She had been standing for hours and walking up the stairs to their apartment had been torture seeing as Neji really was of no help and Hinata had not expected her marriage to end up like this. Opening the door Neji stepped into the dark place they now had to call home. Hinata followed silently behind. 

The house was nice. The living room was fully furnished with fine couches and a middle sized television. Following that was a kitchen, a den and a master bedroom. Hinata was glad. She walked into the bedroom and opened the closet door. It had all of her and Neji's clothes hanging neatly on their racks or folded into the drawers. Her sister had been there earlier that day while they were still at the reception and had placed all of her things in the house and stocked it with food. She grabbed a towel and went to the bathroom to turn on the bath.

She walked out of the bathroom and headed towards the living room. Neji was sitting on the couch with the TV on but he clearly wasn't watching it.

"Neji-niisan..." Neji's eyes glanced her way but he did not turn towards her. "Nii-san... are you hu-hungry? I-I could make you something if you like."

"No. Go take your bath and get some sleep." His voice was cold. Neji turned towards his new wife glaring at her helpless form. He watched her hesitantly walk away into their bedroom. He sighed when she was gone and got up and headed towards the den.

---

Hinata walked out of the bathroom, completely refreshed. The room was dark and lifeless. She sighed and walked over to the closet to get something to wear to sleep. She quickly pulled on a silk night gown and walked out of her empty room. Their empty room. She walked over towards the living room looking into the kitchen as she passed by. The living room was empty and seemed to have lost life's presence hours ago. She headed towards the den, the only room she hadn't checked. Opening the door she was only disappointed. It was dark and cold. The only sign of any bodies presence was an open closet in which it seemed as though he was going to lay a futon down but didn't and his protective gauze from his arms. _Where is he?_ She ran out the door of their apartment hoping that he hadn't left anywhere. They had just been married and he was already missing. _Why am I worrying about niisan? _

Neji appeared before her. She gasped at his sudden appearance and backed up tripping over her own self and tumbling to the ground, landing on her ankle. You could hear the snap as her foot fell limp. Neji sighed and glared slightly at her clumsy action. He picked her up and walked back inside the house. He desperately attempted to avoid looking at her as he carried her towards her bedroom.

"N-Neji-niisan. Th-Thank you." Hinata wrapped her hands around his chest, shifting her body closer to his in order to do so. Neji's eyes widened as he felt her warmth. He looked down at her a blush creeping onto his cheeks. He was more than grateful it was so dark. He looked into her warm eyes blankly. She was staring up at him looking very grateful. He pulled his gaze away from her as they approached their bed and leaned forward to place her body onto it. Hinata didn't release from him immediately but quickly did when she noticed his slight irritation.

"Don't move" Neji left the room, but came back momentarily, his gauze in his hand. He sat down on the edge of the bed next to her foot. Grabbing it gently he wrapped his gauze around her foot. Hinata stared blankly as he did this. "There. Done. Now go to sleep." Neji stood to leave the room.

"Ne-Neji-niisan... w-why?

"..hm?..."

"Why did you put your gauze on me?"

"Well you broke your ankle didn't you?"

"H-Hai, b-but I'm a medic ninja. I could have h-healed i-i-it on my own."

"Oh, well then should I remove it?" Neji glanced at her innocent face.

"n-No, gomennasai**."**

"...heh...Yoru." With that he left.

---

"Nee-san! Get up Nee-san!

Hinata sat up startled. Her sister's hands were on her shoulders shaking her gently.

"Nee-chan? W-What are you doing in my bedroom?"

"... heh... Nii-san let me in."

"Nii-san?... Oh, Neji-niisan where is he?"

Hanabi stared at her sister. Hinata had now stood up and looked mildly worried. "...heh... what did you guys do last night. It seems you must have got a little wild."

"What! Why do you sa-say th-that?"

"Your foot. It seems like nii-san likes to play rough huh?"

"W-What? N-N-N-No! n-nothing like that! I-I fell. But please, where is N-Neji-niisan?"

"OK, ok, he's in the kitchen."

Hinata nearly flew into the kitchen. Hanabi followed shortly behind, a smirk on her face. As Hanabi had said, Neji was in the kitchen at the table with a cup of coffee in his hands. He seemed to be staring out the window.

"Ne-Neji-niisan d-did you e-eat brea-"

"Nii-san what did you two do last night?" Hanabi interrupted her shy sister. Neji glanced slightly at the fourteen year old and then at his wife, but quickly turned his gaze back to the chilled window panel, completely ignoring the two girls.

"Heh, ignoring us eh? Fine I'll tell you two why I came here in the first place." Hanabi had her eyes locked onto the pale, yet handsome, face of her cousin. Hinata seemed to notice Hanabi staring but didn't say anything. "Father would like to speak to you two this morning. He wants you there no later than ten minutes after I leave. And seeing as I was just on time for telling you this, you have ten minutes exact to get over there."

Hinata sprinted towards her bedroom while mumbling something to herself. Meanwhile Neji –who was already fully clothed and ready- turned his gaze to the remaining girl. "What does Hiashi-sama want?"

"Nii-san how am I supposed to know that?" Hanabi walked over to Neji smiling slyly.

Neji glared "What does he want?"

Hanabi frowned. Leaning in towards him so close Neji could feel her breath on his ear; she whispered. "...heh... Something about you training her and a **_child_**. Why do you ask nii-san?" She smirked and walked out the kitchen towards the door.

---

Hinata burst back into the kitchen, to find it empty. Disappointment fell onto her face. _Oh, well guess he already left._ She sighed and walked out of her apartment. This was nothing like she wanted in marriage.

* * *

When Hinata finally arrived at the Hyuuga manor, Neji was already in her fathers den sitting on the floor cushions with a hateful scowl on his face. It seemed as though they had been having a conversation because Hiashi had the same fowl look on his face. Hinata stood in the doorway feeling as though she was unwelcome. Hiashi turned his gaze at his dumb folded daughter. He nodded slightly, telling her that she can come have a seat. Hinata walked forward looking at her husband for some explanation about what was going on but Neji simply stared forward taking no notice of his wife. 

"Well now that we all are here," Hiashi began glaring at his late daughter. "Hinata, you have become strong, but you haven't achieved the strength needed to succeed as the heir to the family. You have also made many mistakes not only in fighting but in presentation, may I remind you of your wedding, and perfection of these are key in order to be the rightful heir to this clan. So I have decided that I want you to become stronger. You are only a chuunin and I expect you to be better. So Neji, I want you to be Hinata's personal trainer and help her become a strong enough fighter to be a jounin. I want you, Hinata, to be a jounin by the end of this month."

Hinata stared blankly at her father. She wanted to say something but refrained as she saw her father open his mouth to continue.

"Also. I know you may know this already but the only way to carry on the family is to have heir"

"O-Otousan, wh-what do you mean?"

Hiashi frowned at his daughter. "Foolish girl... Dismissed"

"B-but"

Hiashi scowled at his daughter. "Hinata. Please come here." Hinata stood and walked over to her father, fear written all over her face. He grinned. Raising his hand, he launched it towards Hinata's face.

-Slap-

Neji's hand wrapped around Hiashi's wrist. Hiashi's eyes were filled rage. Hinata tripped over herself once again falling on the floor with a thump, baring her wrapped ankle. Hiashi momentarily turned his gaze from the male holding his wrist to Hinata. He gazed over her startled form, noticing the purple skin leading to a wrapped ankle in Neji's gauze. Hiashi pulled his hand from Neji forcefully. "Hinata what happened to you?" Hiashi eyed her threateningly.

"N-nothing. It's nothing." A pink blush lightened her face.

"Ohh? Did Neji hurt you!" Hiashi formed seals with his hands.

Neji let a loud cry in pain. His hands formed into fists as he slowly collapsed upon the cold wooden floor. His eyes rolled back and his spine arched back to the point where it looked broken. Hinata stared at this scene in horror. Neji was trying desperately to fight the pain but Hinata for once could read all of his emotions. Tears welled up into his eyes and his screams became higher pitched.

"OTOUSAN! P-please stop!"

"I cannot let him go unpunished for hurting my daughter" Hiashi was grinning at his nephew's pain

"B-But he didn't hurt me!"

"Ohh, then what happened to your ankle? And why is his wrapping on your leg?"

"Otousan, p-p-please!"

"Answer me!"

"I- I fell. It was all me! Neji-niisan didn't do anything!"

"Oh? Really and how'd you fall, and how did his gauze get onto your body!"

Neji was roaring with pain. It had been two minutes that the seal had been activated. He was curled up in a fetal position now loosing consciousness.

"Otou! O-Otousan! Please release the activation! Please!"

"Hinata you are stalling. Answer me."

"Otou-"

"Hinata do you want your husband to die?"

Hinata glanced at her husband. Hiashi noticed this and tightened his seal. Neji groaned loudly and blood flew out of his mouth onto Hiashi's polished floor. Hiashi frowned and tightened the seal even more. Neji screamed so loud the walls shook. Hinata looked horrified.

"Otousan! I fell. T-that's all. Nothing more! Neji simply helped me by wrapping my ankle! Please Otousan! Please stop!"

Her father grinned and released the seal. "...hm... never knew Neji was this weak. It only wasactivated forsix minutes." Hiashi called for a servant and whispered something into the servant's ear. A few moments passed before Hanabi walked in, a smirk on her face. She was startled at the scene before her and looked at her father for an answer. Hiashi merely smirked. "Hanabi, please take Neji to his old room and care to him for me. Thank you."

Hanabi stared at her father, not daring to say a word to him, and grabbed onto Neji, pulling him onto her shoulder and dragged him gently out of the room.

After she left with Neji, Hiashi turned his gaze to his shocked elder daughter. He smiled warmly. "Hinata" Hinata stepped back towards the door. Hiashi frowned. "Did I say you could move elder daughter?"

"N-no sumimasen."

"...heh... Now Hinata. Come here. I never did get to punish you for talking back to me" Hiashi grinned, baring his crystal white teeth.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Definitions:**

Kekkonshiki: wedding

Atotori: heiress

Sumimasen: sorry

Gomennasai: forgive me. Used in an apologetic way.

Yoru: night

Ok,ok did you like that chapter? There is blood boiling and tension and scheme! I really hope you liked it. I have some plots that you will soon to find out. What was Neji being told by Hiashi before Hinata walked in? Whats up with Hanabi? hehe allsoon to come. Please review and let me know my flaws. This is my first NejiHina fic so I really would like to know what you all think.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters**


	3. Chapter 3: Bachelor Button

**Chap 3:** Bachelor Button

"_...heh... Now Hinata. Come here. I never did get to punish you for talking back to me" Hiashi grinned, baring his crystal white teeth. _

--

Hinata stood where she was, too afraid to move.

"I will repeat myself, come here!"

Hinata walked shyly over towards her father. When she was within arms length, Hiashi grabbed her arm and pulled her near him, his face containing pure lust. He grinned at Hinata warmly and wrapped his free arm around her waist. Hinata shivered and looked towards the ground. "Hinata, though that boy is your husband, he is still lower than you. He is to be punished if he hurts you and it only makes things worse when you stick up for him. Now tell me how did you break your ankle?"

"...I-I told y-you, otousan, I-I fell."

"Hmm... is that so?" Hiashi released his hand from her arm and slapped Hinata across the face. Hinata flinched slightly but did not move. "Hinata, my child, if you fell, then why didn't you simply heal yourself. You had no need of his help."

"O-Otousan it w-wasn't like that," Hiashi raised his hand and slapped Hinata, this time sending her flying into the wall from the force.

"...heh... I guess me slapping you isn't having much affect." Hiashi stood up and walked over to his daughter who was leaning against the wall in pain.

"I guess I will have to carry out this time to punish you for all of your sins...heh..."

Grabbing Hinata's wrists with a hand, he pinned her against the wall. "My, my, how you've grown." He eyed her chest and pressed his free hand against one. His hand rubbed her clothed tit with his thumb smiling at the panic that arouse on her face. "Your lips are beautiful," He pressed his lips onto hers, forcing his tongue into her luscious mouth exploring deep into her. His leg pushed in between her legs rubbing against her womanhood. "You are so much like your mother. Let's see if your resemblance to her body is similar." Releasing his hand from her breast he quickly unzipped her jacket. Hinata squirmed but Hiashi simply tightened his grip around her wrists and pressed himself closer to his daughter. "Hinata, take your shirt off." He released her wrists and stared into her frightened eyes.

---Meanwhile---

Hanabi carefully placed the unconscious Neji onto the bed. She stared at him for a moment. He was so beautiful, even with blood on his face and messy hair, he was like a masterpiece. Hanabi carefully took off his bloodstained shirt and placed it on the floor nearby, revealing his precisely wrapped gauze around his muscular chest. She quickly ran off to get a damp towel and cleaned the blood off his face. She untied the headband around his forehead and placed it on the nightstand. His seal was glowing and bulging slightly. She placed the cloth on his forehead. With that done she scanned over his body. Once again her eyes caught gaze on the member between his clothed legs. Her eyes widened and she looked around the room as if to find something else to distract her. But her eyes displeased her as they dragged themselves back to his member. _What does it look like? _It was true Hanabi had seen many things in her fourteen years of life but she had never seen a man's penis. _What are you thinking? It shouldn't matter! _Hanabi closed her eyes and tried to change her thoughts. After a minute or so she opened her eyes and looked at Neji's face. She smiled slightly and rested her head on his stomach. He was so warm, though he seemed to be so cold when you saw him. Without realizing it she closed her eyes and dozed off.

---

Hinata stood naked in front of her father, her arms wrapped around her bare chest. Hiashi smiled and stepped towards his daughter. He grabbed her around the waist and pushed her fragile body down to the ground with a thud. He also had undressed himself and pressed his bare leg against her raw maidenhood. She squeaked in terror and jerked her body. Hiashi frowned at her actions and slapped her, leaving her cheek a tinge of red. "Here is your punishment my daughter. My beautiful, beautiful daughter." Positioning himself over her, he thrust into her fully. She let out a loud screech.

"O-Otousan! It, I-It hurts!" Tears fell down her pale cheeks.

"...Heh... you'll learn to enjoy it." With that he pulled out of her and thrust in deeply again. His mouth met a nipple with sucking movements and he teased another with his thumb.

Hinata hissed quietly as more tears fell off her face.

"What? You aren't enjoying it?"

---

"What are you doing?" A cold whisper rang in Hanabi's head. Her eyes fluttered open. She had been having such a nice dream. When her eyes focused she saw glaring lavender eyes staring at her. Her eyes widened and she lifted her head. She noticed she had put one of her hands onto his chest and was grasping tightly onto his gauze. Her other hand was... was on his member and she was gently rubbing against it. She quickly pulled away after realizing what she was doing and stood before him.

"Oh, Nii-san, you are awake. Are you feeling well... umm I'll go get a nurse to assist you." She ran out of the room leaving Neji startled, though his face didn't show it.

Neji forced himself into a sitting position and looked around. He was back in his old room of the Hyuuga manor and his shirt was on the floor and headband on the nightstand. _What the hell?_ His memories from earlier that day flashed through his mind. _HINATA!_ His eyes grew wide and he threw himself off the bed. He didn't know why he felt worried about Hinata all of a sudden but he knew something was wrong. He ran towards Hiashi's den. Sliding the door open with force the picture before him had to be a mirage. He rubbed his eyes in disbelief, his eye twitched slightly and a flame arouse inside him.

"I WILL KILL YOU!"

---

"O-otousan!" Hinata was severely bruised and her father kept ramming her body against the cold floor. A trickle of blood ran down her mouth.

"Punishment is as it is. If you didn't want this you shouldn't have stuck up for him." Hiashi's lips trailed down her neck. His hands were holding her arms down, forming bruises on her delicate skin.

The door swung open with a loud thud. Hiashi turned his gaze at the intruder with a scowl. Neji stood in the doorway with flames in his eyes. He looked blinded by fury and his fists were clenched.

"N-Neji-nii-san!"

Hiashi looked at his terrified daughter. She seemed to be slightly relieved at his presence. This angered him. He slapped her, the impact being so hard she fainted. Looking back at Neji's rage filled face. Hiashi smiled.

"I WILL KILL YOU!"

Neji rand towards Hiashi, looking nothing more than a blur. Hiashi gasped as Neji's fist hit his face. Neji had become unbelievably fast. Neji flung his fists at Hiashi again, but Hiashi dodged this time.

"Neji! Make another move and I will activate your seal." Neji ran towards Hiashi completely ignoring his words.

Hiashi's hands formed seals and infinite pain rose into Neji's head. Neji fell to his knees momentarily but forced himself back up.

"Th-this is y-y-your own daughter. Wh-What are you doing? E-Evil Bastard!" Neji ran towards Hiashi with all of his energy. Hiashi's eyes widened. He tightened the seal sending more pain into Neji. Neji groaned painfully but kept running. Neji's fist met Hiashi's face. Hiashi flew into the nearby wall.

"H-Hakke Rokujuyon Shō (Eight triagrams, Sixty-four palms)" Neji's fury was raging and he had a faint glow on his skin. Though he was surely in pain and blood fell from his mouth he hit Hiashi with all his strength. Blood flew out of Hiashi's mouth before the naked man fell to the floor. Neji scowled and let out a pained screech before falling on the ground nearby. He was shaking slightly and his vision was blurred, but he managed to look at Hinata who was calling his name in terror. She seemed so far away, though he knew she was only a few feet away. Neji's mind blacked out and his eyes closed.

--

"Ne-Neji-niisan?" White eyes stared into white eyes. Hinata sat at the side of the white hospital bed. She was smiling slightly, glad to see Neji was awake.

Neji's eyes grew wide at the sight of his wife. He reached out a hand and grabbed Hinata's wrist, scanning every inch of her arm. "D-Did he hurt you again!" Neji winced. It hurt to talk.

"No, N-Neji-niisan. He, He is i-in the hospital too."

Relief swept over Neji's face.

"Nii-san..."

"..Hmm?.."

"A-Arigato."

"...hm,... no problem"

Hinata smiled shyly. The room felt so warm with Neji's eyes on there. She still loved Naruto but she oddly at that moment she felt her stomach fill with butterflies as she looked into his mysterious eyes. Hinata leaned forward slightly, eyes still on Neji. She didnt realize what she was doing until it was too late. Their lips met in a shocking kiss. Both Neji's and Hinata's eyes widened to the max as they kissed. Hinata was blushing madly at her bold move, but was stunned when her kiss was returned from Neji.

After a moment or two Hinata and Neji pulled away, satisfying smirks on their face. Hinata was now staring at Neji, her face brighter red than a cherry. Neji simply looked at her no expression on his face.

"N-Neji-niisan, I-I, sumimasen." Hinata frowned slightly and leaned back into her chair.

Neji stared blankly at her for a moment before grabbing her shoulders and pulling her onto him. Adjusting his arms around the small of her back he held her closely for a while before releasing her. He looked into her stunned eyes blankly. Hinata blushed and looked into his deep eyes. His face looked so cold, yet he was so warm.

"N-Nii-san?"

And for the first time in years, Neji smiled (even if it was a pitiful sight).

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Did you like this chappy? I threw in some evilness. I actually had a lot of fun typing this chapter, probably cus I was singing and dancing to Panic! At the Disco while I wrote (And I kept getting distracted so it took me forever!). I'm sorry if Neji's personality isnt what you expected but I'll try to keep him his 'cold' self. Unless you like the personality of course. Please tell me what you like, ordislike about it so far. Thanks for all your reviews. I'll try to get the next chapter uptomorrow ifI can.

Oh, and If you were wondering about the chapter titles please go to myprofile because I puta site there that tells you all themeanings of the title. I used flower titles (if you didnt know already) and I think it will help you better understand the titles. Ok well bye!


	4. Chapter 4:Red Rose

Chap 4: Red Rose

The manor was quiet. Neji was called into Hiashi's den. He wasn't happy about it and he knew he probably was going to punished for the third time in the same week. Neji knocked on the door and after many moments a small 'come in' ran through the door.

"Hiashi-sama" Neji kept his eyes on the floor and sat on a cushion in front of him, bowing low before Hiashi, though he hated doing so.

"Neji. I understand your concern about your wife. She has become a beautiful woman -_in all areas- _so I will not punish you for the interference. However, I warn you. If anyone finds out about this, I will personally kill you. I find you strong and you have become a son to me, but I will not hesitate to betrayal. I have the right to all thingsin this clan as long as I am in command."

Neji groaned silently. He wanted to punch is uncle right in the face. How dare he take his daughter as his right to her body.

"Please leave, and tell your wife I would like to speak to her first thing tomorrow." He grinned evilly as Neji's head shot up. "You are dismissed."

Neji's eye twitched slightly and he stood. "You bastard" He mumbled before leaving.

---

" Neji-niisan are you ok. He didn't activate the seal did he?"

"No, he didn't." Neji walked into the bedroom and scanned through his belongings.

"Oh, w-well that's good." Hinata blushed slightly as she followed him into the room.

"...Go to bed..."

"What? B-but nii-san are you going to sleep too? You don't sleep in here and I-I've noticed y-you aren't in the den either. Neji-niisan y-you don't sleep much. I-I worry."

"Well don't. Go to bed."

"Neji-niisan..."

"Go to bed!" Neji turned to face his wife. Tears were in her eyes but she was forcing them to stay in. Neji bowed his head with a sigh. "Just go to bed. I, I'llgo to bedafter I bathe." Hinata was still on the verge of tears but she nodded and crawled into her bed.

An hour passed by before Hinata heard a slight stir in the bedroom. Neji walked over to his wife and stared at her. Hinata closed her eyes tightly trying to pretend she was asleep. She felt weight being added to the bed though and couldn't help but open her eyes.

"...Heh... I thought I told you go to sleep." Neji's voice sounded warm, unlike it normally was.

"Neji-niisan." Hinata stared at her cousin. He sat at the edge of the bed, his back facing her.

"Your father wants to see you tomorrow."

"Oh," Hinata's face fell. Neji turned to face Hinata. Though his face was nothing more than a shadow, Hinata could tell he was worried.

"Whatever happens don't let him hurt you again do you understand?"

"Yes, nii-san. I will try."

"Don't tell me you will try, tell me you will!" Neji's eyes shone stern in the moonlight.

"Yes. I will." She smiled slightly.

"Now go to bed. Good night" Neji stood up to leave the room.

"N-Neji-niisan, I thought you were going to sleep tonight?"

"I am. I'll go sleep in the den. There's a futon in the closet I'll just sleep on that."

"B-but, ohh okay." Hinata squirmed and turned her body to face away from Neji.

Neji turned towards Hinata only to see her back facing him. He sighed before walking out of the room.

---

After knowing he left, tears trickled down her cheeks. Hinata didn't know why but she simply felt terrible. Her heart seemed to melt into darkness even though she knew she still loved Naruto, but ever since she had kissed Neji in the hospital her heart seemed to ache for his presence. That was the first time Hinata knew she would cry herself to sleep.

---

Neji stared at the ceiling. He was lost in his thoughts. He could tell Hinata was crying but didn't know what to do about it. He never was good with people's feelings but he somehow felt pained that she was crying. He didn't know if it was because of him or if it was because of the occurrences over the past few days.

-sigh- "I should go check on her"

Neji walked into the room. He stared at the curvaceous woman before him. Hinata's eyes widened as she felt the light presence before her. She wiped away her tears quickly and attempted to act as if nothing was wrong. Her back stiffened when she felt weight being added beside her. A soft hand rubbed upon her arm making her shiver. Hinata turned and sat up. She stared at Neji.

"N-Neji-niisan? W-What are you doing in here?"

"This is my room too isn't it?"

"Well, y-yes I suppose. B-Bu-But you said you were going to sleep in the den."

"...well I'll go back if you want."

"NO! I-I mean no nii-san. After all this is your room too."

"...heh..." Neji settled himself next to her. "Go to sleep."

---

"O-Otousan. You called for me?"

"Hinata," Her father stared at her, his eyes containing the same lust the day he raped her. "You have become a beautiful person. But I want you to become stronger." Her father stood and walked over to Hinata to caress her cheek. "I want what is best for this family and this clan. And in order for the best to be of this clan you as the heir must surpass my own skills...heh...I will have you train with Neji and I want you to come to my den at the end of every week so we may _spar_. If you defeat me, I will allow you to take over as the heir." He smirked slightly and kissed Hinata on the cheek. She squirmed and pulled away from him. "You are dismissed."

Hinata left the den and strayed around the manor. She was wondering what her fathers words had meant. 'come to my den at the end of every week so we may _spar'_ She wasn't paying attention to where she was walking and ran into a soft but firm person.

"Nee-san! What are you daydreaming about that you can't pay attention to where you are going?" Hanabi scowled at her sister. Though Hinata was five years older than her, Hanabi was slightly taller and thinner. _..Heh... I know what I'd be daydreaming about if I were in her position, -with our cousin-... ha... _

"I'm sorry Nee-chan. I-I wasn't paying attention." Hinata smiled warmly.

"Heh... So how... how are things with you and Neji?"

"Oh," Hinata's face fell slightly causing Hanabi to smirk. "I-I don't know, it feels the same as when I lived here. Neji sleeps in-" Hinata cut herself off and blushed slightly. "the den. And we don't see much of each other since I have to work and he is on missions or training."

"..heh... ok then" Hanabi walked off leaving a puzzled look on her aneue's face

---

Hinata walked to the forest where her cousin was supposed to be waiting to train with her. Neji was throwing kunai at the three posts which all hit directly in the middle of the target. Hinata tried to stay quiet and watched him from behind a tree.

"What are you doing? Come out so we can train already."

"Yes." Hinata walked out, her face the color of a cherry blossom.

"Get into stance. I want to spar."

Hinata's face dropped at those words. '_spar'_ "Um, nii-sama...err... well never mind." Hinata positioned herself into the Jūken stance. Neji quickly shrugged off her uneasiness and placed himself into stance also.

"Come at me with all you've got." Both activated their Byakugan and they began their training

—Two hours later—

"You need work. You have terribe control of your Hakke Rokujuyon Shō and you dont know the vital points well enough.

"...Sorry... I will do my best."

"...hmph... you have work at the hospital tonight right."

"Oh No, I forgot... I must hurry!" Hinata ran through the trees headed strait for Konoha hospital.

---

Hanabi walked along the corridors heading towards her room after training for a few hours. The corridors were completely empty now that Hinata and Neji didnt live there and so it always seemed so glumy.

After taking a quick shower she decided she'd go visit her sister at the apartment.

---

A loud thumping came from the door. Neji was studying in his den and was very unhappy about the interuption. He opened the door to find a cheery eyed girl in the doorway. Neji scowled at his younger cousin.

"What do you want?"

"Nii-san can i come in?"

"No, what are you here for?"

"Nii-san! How rude thats no way to speak to a higher member than yourself"

"...heh...You wont be higher for any longer. Once your branded because Hinata is the rightful heir."

"Oh? Well thats just too bad now isnt it. And here Hinata gets everything and leaves nothing for her little sister. Thats just selfesh now isnt it. Now may I come in?" Hanabi gently pusted Neji aside. "So where is my onee-san?"

"She has to work. You know that don't you?"

"Oh, my nii-san I happened to forget. Well, I'll just stay here until she gets back then."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aneue: Older sister


	5. Chapter 5: Birch Leaves

**Chap. 5**: Birch Leaves.

"_Oh, my nii-san I happened to forget. Well, I'll just stay here until she gets back then."_

---

Hanabi walked over to the living room and sat on the couch.

"No, I'd rather you leave."

"Oh, nii-san don't be like that. I know you are cold but to kick your own cousin out. Did you try kicking Hinata out too?"

"_Cold?_ I did not!"

"Oh, temper, temper. Watch your temper. Father wouldn't want to know that you _hurt_ me somehow? Now would he?"

"...heh... As long as the outcome is the same I wouldn't care less."

"So you would put up with the pain, for me?" She smirked.

"No. I wouldn't. Not for liars."

"LIAR! Heh... oh well that doesn't matter. As long as I have more power over you I can get whatever I want"

"WHAT! Did you say!"

"Oh, nothing."

"...grr... whatever. I'm going to my den" Neji walked away from the aroused young woman and went into his den, shutting the door behind him.

"Heh... this is going to be harder than I thought."

---

"Hinata-sama!" Hinata was walking towards her apartment after a long nights work. She turned around towards the voice calling to her. A Hyuuga servant stood with a frightened look on her face. "Hinata-sama! Your father has been kidnapped! We don't know what to do. Please come to the Hyuuga manor. The kidnapper left something important for you only."

"What! Oh, no!" Hinata began to run, the servant following. Though Hinata was still frightened with what her father had done to her she felt she just had to do anything possible for him. He was her father after all.

* * *

A rice paper letter sat upon the desk neatly folded and wrapped in a faded green ribbon. The room was cold and had a faint feeling of anger. Just like it had that day. Hinata shivered before picking up the letter and carefully unfolding it, revealing its contents. 

_Hyuuga Hinata._

_Your father is in my custody. I won't give him back unless you can find him. Only you will search for him or else I will be sure to end his life. If you do not care **anymore** of your father_ _then do not come. I will do with him as I see fit. I am watching you and you are warned. If you bring anyone with you when you come I will kill him on the spot. There is a map on the other side of this letter. Use it to find your father. Have a nice day **Hyuuga-san**_

Hinata stood in shock. This person knew what had happened between her and her father? Why had the person called her Hyuuga-san? She put the letter in her jacket pocket and ran out of her fathers den. "Where is Hanabi?"

"She, she went to your apartment earlier I think. She said she wanted to visit you."

Hinata ran out of the Hyuuga manor and headed strait for her apartment.

---

Hanabi walked over to the door where Neji was inside. She didn't exactly know why but lately she had wanted to be his. She wanted to be fucked and she wanted it bad. She smirked and opened the door. Neji was once again studying his scrolls. He threw a death glare at Hanabi for interrupting but she didn't care. She walked in towards Neji. She bent down beside him and leaned into him. She was breathing against his ear and whispered, "Do you know why I'm here? Do you know what I want?" her tongue thrust into the crevices of his ear tasting his masculinity.

Neji pulled away from her and scowled. "What are you doing!"

"You taste good. I wonder what the rest of you tastes like?"

Neji growled and walked out of the den. Hinata was supposed to be home soon and then she can baby sit her sister. Neji sat on the couch and turned on the TV in attempts to drown out his thoughts of what just happened.

The door swung open. Hinata walked in with a worried expression on her face. Hanabi was just walking towards the living room when she was trampled by her sister.

"Hanabi! Hanabi Father has been kidnapped." This caught the attention of the two in the living room.

"WHAT?"

"The kidnapper left a paper telling me that I have to go save him onee-chan. What should I do?"

"Don't ask me. You're the heir you should decide."

"B-but Otousan did..." She trailed off into her own thoughts.

"Nee-san?"

"B-But who will be in charge of the clan. I'm the heir so I'm supposed to be here aren't I?"

Hanabi's eyes widened. She hadn't thought about that. _This would be the perfect chance! _She smiled and shifted her eyes for a quick glimpse at Neji. "Nee-san. I would take over for you while you get our father back."

"Onee-chan? Thank you. Neji-niisan..." Neji turned his head towards from the TV to Hinata "umm, well I'll get my things to leave." Neji simply stared bluntly at Hinata. He didn't know why she wanted to save him after what he did to her. He'd rather his uncle be dead.

"Who is going with you?"

"Umm, Nii-san no one is. I can't take anyone with me or father will be killed."

"Then why not send someone in your place nee-san?"

"Nee-chan, I can't. The kidnapper told me to go myself and by myself" Hinata smiled warily and walked into her room.

"...Heh... now who's in power?" Hanabi smirked and sent a glare at Neji before opening the door to leave. "Nee-san, I'm leaving now. Bring our father back ASAP!" Hanabi yanked the door shut behind her.

---

Hinata quickly gathered her things. She needed to get her father back no matter what. She was worried though because she would be the only one going on this mission and her skills as a shinobi weren't the greatest.

"Neji-niisan. I-I'll be leaving now." Neji eyed his wife before nodding slightly.

"Be careful" Neji didn't know why he was worried but he was. She wasn't skilled enough for a single mission.

"Hai." A blush crept onto her face. Neji never told anyone to be careful especially her. She turned towards the door. Her hand was on the knob when a hand grasped her from behind. Neji spun her around and wrapped his hands around her. He pulled their bodies together for a passionate hug. Hinata shivered as she felt his breath upon her shoulder.

"This could be a trap. Do not doubt your abilities, not even for a moment or you could lose." With that he released her and walked over towards the den as if nothing had happened.

"Arigato Nii-san" Hinata whispered more to herself then to him. Neji simply smirked and walked into his den. Hinata walked out, closing the door softly behind her.

---

Hanabi watched Hinata leave the apartment and dash towards Konoha gates. She smiled a toothy smile and jumped down from the roof. She turned towards the door of their apartment and was about to open the door when she stopped herself. She had power now, even if it was only temporary, and she wanted to put it into issue in a way an _heir_ could. She turned around and walked towards the Hyuuga manor.

* * *

"You never did answer my question." 

"And what question was that?"

"Heh... I guess I'll just have to remind you then."

She walked over to the bowing man. She bent down and gently placed her hand on his back. Her tongue traced over his ear in circular motions sending a bitter chill down his spine. She giggled and lowered her hand upon the small of his back. Her tongue trailed down his neck making him flinch and pull away.

"Oh? What's wrong? Ready to answer my question?"

"Why have you called me here?"

"Don't get arrogant. If you answer my question then maybe we'll know why I called you here."

"..."

"Oh, come on. I want you to answer my question."

"You didn't ask a question."

"I didn't? Heh... well last time I checked, I remember I did."

"..."

"I want you Neji. I want you for my own."


	6. Chapter 6: Black Petals

Ok I am terribly sorry thatit took me so long to update, but here's the sixth chapter. I will warn you though. There is mature actions going on in this chapter... so read at your own discretion...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chap. 6: Black Petals

"_I want you Neji. I want you for my own."_

---

Hinata was deep in the forest. The night had approached and she had been traveling for hours and there was no sign of human presence. Her clothes were tattered and she was tired. She stopped and looked around. It seemed as though she had been there before. Her eyes widened when she saw what lye on the ground. A woman's body was on the ground face down and had many cuts and scratches on her naked body. Her face was hidden under an arm and long indigo hair covered most of her bare back. Hinata jumped down to her side and turned her body on its back. Hinata let out a high pitched screech at the sight before her.

---

Hanabi's kimono dropped to the floor. She walked over to Neji, who was now naked and sitting in Hiashi's chair (where Hanabi told him to sit). His face was filled with anger but his eyes were closed and Hanabi couldn't tell what he was thinking (though she never could anyway). She smiled and straddled Neji's lap. Her small hand cupped his face and pressed her lips upon his. He squirmed for a moment but quickly stopped himself. Her tongue shoved itself into his mouth exploring his tasty depths. Her mind was spinning. She was in heaven and she hadn't even gotten to the good part. She just hoped she wouldn't pass out when it did get there.

On the other hand Neji was in hell. He couldn't get over the fact that he had been defeated by a 14 year old. Even if it wasn't a physical fight he had been defeated in, it was another reason to hate the main family even more. Why the hell was the main family such perverts (or rapists)? He sighed slightly in Hanabi's mouth remembering why he had given in to her in the first place.

---

Hands grabbed out at Hinata's neck. Hinata let out another screech and pushed the body off of her. Rubbing her neck she stared at the body. Her eyes widened.

The woman lying before her wasn't just a random woman. Hinata knew it simply had to be genjutsu or something but her eyes were horrified. The woman sat up and opened her eyes. They were blind and rolled back behind her head but she seemed to be staring right at Hinata. Hinata looked at her neck and noticed that there were reddened finger prints aligning her chin and collar bone. They were blistering and looked as if they had just been placed. Hinata rubbed her neck and let out a scream. Her neck was blistering and tingling with pain. She felt a shadow lurking over her and quickly turned around.

"Hello, Hinata" Everything went black.

* * *

"I won't."

"O, yes you will."

"What are you going to do? You can't activate my seal."

"Heh... there are more than one way."

"..."

"Do you like my sister?"

"..."

"I thought so. You like her don't you. You've liked her for a long time. I can tell. But this mission; there is no sufficient way of knowing Hinata will come back safe. I bet you wouldn't mind her not coming back now would you?"

"What are you saying?"

She grinned. "Do you want Hinata to come back safely?"

"...grr... what are you saying?"

"You will do as I say or... heh... father and Hinata will just perish together after they have a _good_ time with some torture devices..."

"You know where your father and sister are?"

"Of course." She grinned widely. "It's amazing how gullible people in this family are. So pitiful. Especially the one you call your wife. She's really a stupid person who took my place as heir!"

"...You're evil..."

"...heh... Now what should you do?"

(**A/N:**That was a flashback)

* * *

Neji pushed Hanabi down onto the cold floor. He pinned her wrists down forcefully turning them blue slightly. Hanabi's eyes flared slightly but she smiled quickly and wrapped her legs around Neji's back.

"Pushy, pushy are you"

"..Shut up..." Neji released her hands and positioned himself over her. His member teasing the moist warmth of her clit. Hanabi giggled slightly at his bold move, at the same time throwing her head back at the simple pleasure she was feeling inside. She bucked her hips upward to nudge him onwards. Neji smirked and grabbed onto Hanabi's small waist. Feeling this Hanabi opened her eyes to meet his. He was looking right at her face, right into her eyes. His eyes were different though, from how he usually was. A burning aura flamed in his eyes and his face wasn't the cold emotionless face it normally was, but now it seemed full of evil. An evil he was enjoying.

Neji ran his cold tongue down Hanabi's neck, sending chills down her spine. Though she knew Neji really wasn't putting any love (or even lust) into this job it felt so good. She wrapped her hands around his chest and ran her fingers through his long lustrous hair. She was amazed at how well built he was. He was willowy but still looked so muscular, he truly was a masterpiece. She was playing with his locks, twirling them around her finger, when she felt a minor pain in her chest. She shifted her head towards the pain. Neji had cupped a breast with his hand and was pinching the small pink nipple and rubbing it with his thumb. He had his mouth over the other biting her and licking her pained area. His other hand was roaming down her body, rubbing against the soft flesh of her lower stomach.

Hanabi smiled and turned her attention back to his muscular chest. She felt Neji's grip tighten on her waist and his hand move away from her breast. Without warning he thrust himself into her with a small groan. She was very tight. Hanabi let out a pained screech and looked up into Neji's eyes. He was back to his emotionless self or even colder than he normally was, and his eyes weren't in contact with hers. He left himself in her for a moment, to let her get used to his length, before pulling out and thrusting back into her, this time pulling her into him, his full length deep inside her.

"Nii-san it hurts!"

"..."

Neji continued his actions, quickening the pace with each thrust. Hanabi was letting out pained moans every once and a while and tears were storming down her paled cheeks. His fingers poked deep into her skin as he quickened. Hanabi's eyes widened and her grip tightened on his back. She felt an arising pleasure growing inside her that was barely surpassing the aggravating pain she was feeling. She threw her head back and her back arched upward. Neji noticed this and quickened the pace. He was about to come also.

They released, small moans whispering out of their mouths. Neji smirked and removed himself from her. Just then, Hanabi's eyes widened with piercing pain. She looked up to Neji who was smirking beside her, catching his breath. She let out a cough and a trickle of blood fell down her chin. She felt blood release from her lower body, the strong scent filling the room. She was loosing consciousness and her inner organs were throbbing. She looked over to Neji, who now was fully dressed and walking towards the door. She smiled faintly.

"Arigato, Nii-san,"

Neji turned back his head towards her. She was crouched in a ball on the floor, pooled in her own filth. "...what..."

"Arigato, I really do love you." Hanabi's eyes closed and she lost consciousness.

Neji's eyes widened. He stared at the motionless body lying before him. He sighed and turned back towards her. Picking up her limp body he took her to the bathroom and bathed her. After putting her clothes on and cleaning the mess left on the floor he took her outside and placed her gently on the ground where a servant would find and help her. He noticed there was a small paper inside her pocket. It had his name on it. He opened it and scowled. He left to find Hinata.

---

Hinata woke in a dark area. The air was cold and hollow. A drop of substance fell from above her and landed on her cheek. She looked up, adjusting her eyes to the dark, and realized she was in a cave. She tried to move, but it seemed she was tied up against something.

"Stop struggling."

"W-Who are you?"

"...heh... Why don't you activate your byakugan and find out?"

"..."

Hinata activated her byakugan and turned her attention towards the voice. Long tamed hair fell down the back of the voices figure. The broad, muscled body of a man stood before her. He turned towards her giving Hinata a terrible shock.

"Y-y-you're..."


	7. Chapter 7: Lisianthus

**Chap. 7**: Lisianthus

Y-y-you're..."

An evil smirk appeared on the man's face. "I see this is the first time we've met I presume. I didn't want you but I heard. You're married now I see. My, my, such a young woman like you to be cooped into marriage."

"W-where is my father?"

"...ha-ha... Your father? No wonder you and this man are such weaklings. To let your guard down like that. Pitiful girl. How can you be of any use especially as heir to your clan."

"... H-how d-do you know about my family?"

"He's coming for you now. All we have to do is wait..." He grinned and licked his lips with his long snake-like tongue.

"What? Who?"

"Tell you what lets play a game until he gets here and then"

"..Huh?..." Hinata's eyes were closed shut and a hand was placed over them. Another hand grasped onto her shoulder. She could feel cold breath upon her neck.

"...What should we do? Pluck your beautiful eyes out perhaps... Or... heh..." Hinata knew that voice somehow.

A thick fog filled the room because Hinata could feel the air become heavy. The hand on her shoulder moved to her neck. She felt a tingle and fell into a deep slumber.

—Several Hours later—

Hinata's eyes fluttered open. She looked around. It wasn't as dark as it had one been, but it was chilly. Her clothes were shredded and her weapons were scattered around her. There was no sign of anyone in the cave. She was just about to activate her byakugan when strong arms wrapped around her form. Hinata's eyes widened. She hadn't felt anybody's presence. She jerked her head around, before tears fell down her cheeks.

---

"W-why are you crying? I didn't hurt you did I? You look pretty beat up."

Hinata shook her head and attempted to wipe her tears away.

"Oh... good...We have to get out of here." Picking Hinata up bridal style, they headed towards the cave doors. Hinata smiled warmly and wrapped her arms around the warm bulk in embrace.

Suddenly Hinata let out a gasp and nearly fell out of the man's arms. This startled the man but he luckily caught her. "What's wro-"

"My... My father! W-Where is he?"

"I didn't see your father...was he here before?"

"Yes! We have to find him!"

"... ok... let's go..."

They turned away from the exit and headed deep into the dark cave

---

"What should we do now?"

They had reached a dead end. There was no sign of any living and they were now in three feet of murky water (well Hinata wasn't) along with pitch black darkness. "Well we'll go back then."

They turned around and walked a few feet before walking dead smack into a wet cave wall. This surprised the two and caused them to fall back. They were trapped in three feet of water that seemed to be rising in level.

"..Augh!..." A frightening force hit Hinata between her breasts sending the two flying. They hit the cold wall they were just turning from and now in five feet of water.

"...grr... what's going on!"

He was about to run towards the genjutsu again but Hinata interrupted. "I-I want to t-tell you something..."

"...Hunh?... what is it?"

"I-I..."

Little did either know, the walls had ears.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm sorry for the short chapter, but this is just a filler chapter and I will be sure to make up for this chapter in the next chapter... Once again sorry but If possible I will put up another chapter today! Ok... see ya...


	8. Chapter 8: Monkshood

**Chap 8**: Monkshood

"_I-I..." _

_Little did either know, the walls had ears_

---

"N-Naruto... I've l-loved you for so long..." Naruto raised an eyebrow in confusion, but then smiled and cupped Hinata's face with his hand.

Hinata shivered. His touch was so warm and he was so kind to her. She bowed her head sadly and a tear trickled down her face. "Hinata..."

Naruto's hand raised her head to look at him. With his other hand he wiped the tear from her eye. Hinata smiled faintly. Her eyes gazed into his bright blue irises. She loved Naruto so much. He leaned in and claimed her lips for a gentle kiss. Her eyes shot wide open but closed when his tongue licked upon her lower lip begging for entrance. She allowed him in, delightfully feeling his tongue in her mouth, at the same time wrapping her hands around his neck.

Naruto wrapped his hands around her waist and embraced her touch. After a few minutes they pulled away only to catch their breath and pulled in for another kiss, this time more passionately. Hinata had never felt the way she was feeling. Her stomach was tingling and her cravings were taking the best of her. Her hands lowered around his back and clung tightly to his black shirt. Naruto's hand was reaching into her shirt rubbing against the bare skin of her back and occasionally playing with the back of her bra.

The water level was raising and was now nearly up to Naruto's chest, but neither paid any attention. Their clothing was slowly peeling away and floating away in the cold water. Hinata had a feeling something was terribly wrong but her other side (A side she never actually met) was coming out and loving the way Naruto touched her. A faint voice rang in her head as the water covered their heads, warning her they were about to drown but she simply ignored it. The two took no notice as the water took them down into the depths of...

* * *

"P-Please..." 

"..."

"Talk to me!"

"..."

"W-Wait! W-w-where are y-you going! Please! Don't leave me! Nii-san!"

The darkness swelled around her. She felt alone.

She was crying when a bright light flew into the darkness. A figure formed and walked before her. Bright blew eyes shown as the figure stood forward. A warm smile made its way across her pale face. Suddenly the eyes flared with red and lunged forward. Pinning her onto the ground the eyes changed into white flames of anger. The same anger in her fathers eyes. She whimpered.

"What are you d-doing?"

"...heh...heh..."

"Who are you?"

A tasteful tongue shoved into her mouth. She recognized it as Naruto's. She focused her eyes on the figure pinning her down, and once again it was the warm blue eyes of her love. "Don't let anyone hurt you again..." He was smiling and hugging her waist. Her eyes widened. She had heard those words before. She quickly shrugged it off and wrapped her hands around him. He grinned and laughed evilly.

"DONT EVER TOUCH MY WIFE!"

Hands wrapped around her shoulders. The hands were warm and soft. 'Naruto'

* * *

Small words formed on the tip of Hinata's lips. 'Naruto' 

Neji had been scowling at Naruto when he heard a slight whisper coming from Hinata. He turned his gaze. Hinata was smiling slightly and had her hands wrapped around her stomach. She was sweating and moaning quietly with hints of intimacy in each one. He walked over to her. He was about to pick up her hand when she spoke in her sleep. "Naruto!..."

His eyes widened a tad, but he sighed and turned away. He walked out of the hospital room without saying a word.

"Stop! Nii-san! Save me!"

---

"What are you doing here..." His voice was cold and bitter.

"...heh..."

"..."

"Come get us if you can!"

"Grr..."

The two men took off towards Konoha gates. Neji sighed. He took off after them.

—Hour later—

Neji was being led deep into the outskirts of the Village Hidden in the Leaves. They were playing with him. He knew they were only a few meters ahead of him but they had hid their presence and even his byakugan couldn't do anything.

Kunai's flew. Neji ducked. A figure formed behind him in a flash. Neji flinched.

Neji spun himself around to face the form only to see a chakra induced sword up against his neck. A man with dark black hair and eyes stood before him with a greedy smile on his face. Neji scowled and jumped off the branch he was standing on. His hand grabbed onto the branch and he spun himself around it in attempt to hit his enemy from behind.

"What do you want, Sasuke"

"I want your eyes... Neji."

---

Hinata's eyes flew open and her body jerked up into a sitting position. Her vision was blurred but she could tell a figure stood before her, grabbing onto her wrists. "Hinata?"

She let out a terrifying scream, which drew the attention of the nurses outside the room. They all ran in hoping everything was ok. They stopped in the doorway and stared at the horrified girl. Naruto was out of his bed and had his hands wrapped around her wrists with the same worried face the nurses had. Hinata noticed them and regained her sanity. She quickly pulled away from Naruto's grip and stood up. She felt dizzy and fell to the ground the second she stood.

"Hinata, are you alright?"

"..."

"Hinata?"

Naruto gently grabbed onto Hinata's form and pulled her onto the bed. She was shaking in his grip slightly. She knew she was just dreaming earlier and that Naruto would never hurt her, but she felt uneasy.

"H-How. How did we get here?"

"Oh, a young man brought the two of you here." The nurses voice was sweet and caring.

"Who. W-who was it?"

"I'm not sure. He was one of the ANBU."

"Oh..." Hinata sighed. She was hoping that maybe it was Neji. Neji wasn't part of the ANBU so it couldn't have been him. "I-I have to leave!" Hinata jumped out of the bed again and headed to the door. The Nurses blocked her way though and grabbed her arms.

"Please Hinata-san. You are in a critical condition. We have examined your body and you have been hurt in many places. We notice you had several deep cuts and blackened bruises and..."

Hinata gasped. She knew what they were going to say, but she couldn't reply. If she did they would notify the Hokage and keep her father from coming back into the village. She couldn't do that.

"...Hinata... I know I should be talking about this in private, but have you been hurt...more thanjust physically?"

"...n-no..."

"Hinata-san. Please tell the truth..."

"I SAID NO!... I-I mean, I-I s-said no..."

They looked at Hinata stunned. Naruto never heard Hinata raise her voice to anybody. "Hinata, are you alright?"

"I-I'm fine. Please let me leave. I have to find..."

The two women stared at Hinata blankly. They noticed her eyes were becoming filled with anger and quickly stepped aside. She smiled and ran, the words 'Thank You' escaping her lips just as she ran past them. The remaining three in the room stared blankly at each other until Naruto broke the stare.

"What happened to Hinata-chan?"

"..." The two nurses looked at each other questioningly before letting out a sigh and opening their mouths to talk. "She...We think she was... well she had swollen tissues and distinct signs of abuse on her lower body, especially between the thighs..."

"...She was raped"

Naruto's expression grew heavy and his mouth twitched with anger. "Excuse me..." And with that Naruto took off after Hinata.

---

Naruto's mind was racing. He didn't know why he was going after Hinata, but he realized he really wanted to be with her. He needed to help her anyway possible. Even though she was married, her husband obviously didn't even care that she was hurt. He and Neji had gotten along fairly well, but he felt angered at Neji for neglecting something like that... _But wait... what if Neji raped her?_

_Nah, they're married...He couldn't rape her_

_Yes he could have...there have been many cases where people get married and the man takes charge and abuses the woman..._

_But... then wouldn't she have told someone..._

_No... she has to protect her clan and wouldn't want excess stress upon it..._

_But Neji isn't like that... he would never touch her... not even when they are forced to go somewhere together he refuses to hold her hand... he couldn't_

_Yes he could... you don't know... he probably fools everyone and doesn't particularly act like that when he is in his home, behind closed doors._

Naruto gasped. He really didn't think Neji was someone capable of hurting someone so fragile like Hinata... but then again he did try to kill her all those years ago during the chuunin exams. And it dawned on him... Neji was capable of hurting Hinata! He had to have been the one to do it! That was the only solution.

Naruto spotted Hinata running towards the outskirts of the Village Hidden in the leaves. He was about to catch up with her when she stopped suddenly. Naruto stopped a few meters behind so he didn't scare her. He watched carefully as she picked up a broken ANBU mask. It looked like a falcon and had a crack running down the right eye. Hinata twitched. She had a bad feeling about the mask.

---

Blood trickled down Neji's face. He was on his knee on the ground waiting for Sasuke's next move. He could hear the loud cackle coming from a tree feet away. Orochimaru was standing in the background watching his apprentice destroying the Hyuuga Genius. Neji couldn't feel his right eye and it was bleeding madly. He scowled and was barely able to dodge Sasuke as he came at him with his Chidori Nagashi (One thousand birds Current).

Both Sasuke and Neji were worn out. Even though Sasuke had become far stronger, Neji was nearly equal to his strengths. This made Sasuke even angrier. Neji was able to land a blow on Sasuke, sending him flying into a tree. Neji had to catch his breath. He had lost a lot of blood and his chakra was low. His vision began to blur and he was loosing consciousness. He didn't even see Sasuke come behind him. Sasuke's hand wrung around Neji's neck. A vein popped out of his neck and Neji let out a loud growl.

"I like it when you moan..."

Sasuke's other hand wrapped around Neji's chest and pulled him against Sasuke's broad chest. Neji couched and pushed his body away from Sasuke's only to have Sasuke tighten his grip around Neji's neck. Neji threw his head back in attempts to breath. His head was spinning. A small crack was heard and Neji fell limp.

"...heh..."

---

"Hinata!"

Hinata spun around. She had been searching for her father for hours. It was dark out but she had kept going. She quickly put the mask she was carrying into her jacket and waited for the form to come towards her. She recognized it as Naruto.

"N-Naruto-kun? W-what are you doing here?" She had completely forgotten about her actions towards him earlier that day.

"I know."

Hinata stared at him blankly for a moment. "What do you know?" She took a step back from his moving form. She heard a slight patter below her foot and looked down, distracting herself from what Naruto was about to say. Her eyes widened. She had stepped into a tiny puddle of blood. She looked around the ground and noticed there was also a bunch of kunai scattered around and shreds of clothes. She bent down and picked up a large shred. A tear fell down her cheeks.

Naruto walked over and bent down next to her, his thumb rubbing her tear away. "What is it?" He turned her paled face towards his. She looked into his eyes her eyes overflowing with tears. Blindly she wrapped her hands around Naruto and cried into his chest. He wrapped his hands around her and let her cry out all her worries.

—A few minutes later—

Hinata stopped crying and released her hold on Naruto. She looked at him with a thankful smile. He looked at her and grabbed her hand to pull her up.

"What was wrong?"

She bowed her head and looked at the ground. Slowly she raised her clenched hand up to Naruto's face and opened her fist, revealing the piece of clothing in her hands. Naruto stared at it with a surprised look on his face. "What happened to him?"

Hinata turned around for any signs of life recently. It seemed that everything had happened earlier though, because there was broken branches already drying out in its death. The little other blood she saw was dry and the ground was cold.

She was turning to Naruto when she noticed the jacket laying in the northern direction, away from the obvious fight. Somebody had taken Neji as a hostage!

She walked over and picked up the jacket. Her eyes widened and stared at the figure before her.


	9. Chapter 9: Lilac Arc I

**Ok! This chapter does contain slight Yaoi, and maybe a tiny bit OOC-ness I will warn you. If you dont like it dont read it ok...**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chap 9:** Lilac Arc I

_Hinata turned around for any signs of life recently. It seemed that everything had happened earlier though, because there was broken branches already drying out in its death. The little other blood she saw was dry and the ground was cold. She was turning to Naruto when she noticed the jacket laying in the northern direction, away from the obvious fight. Somebody had taken Neji as a hostage! _

_She walked over and picked up the jacket. Her eyes widened and stared at the figure before her. _

---

Neji's pale body was tied to a tree. He was naked from head to toe except for a silk cloth tied around his eyes and had several bruises on his body. His hair was flowing in the night breeze against his bowed head. He was frowning and he looked cold.

Hinata stared with her eyes bulging out of her head. Her husband was in this condition? Who could do something. Not to mention he was completely naked. She blushed as her eyes scanned him, but quickly she shook her head. He was hurt. It was no time to be thinking like she was. Naruto walked up behind her and wrapped his hands around her shoulders. She leaned into him and the tears naturally came. Naruto was pained to see his comrade looking like he did, but none the less felt a slight bit of happiness. He wouldn't be able to hurt Hinata like he had been. Hinata slipped through his grip and fell to her knees.

Naruto walked over and placed his hand on the body. Neji's body was cold and he was shivering. He was barely breathing and with each breath they became smaller and thinner. He was dying. Naruto felt a pain in his stomach. No matter how much he felt for Hinata, he couldn't let someone from Konoha die before his eyes. He carefully untied Neji and grabbed the jacket from Hinata and put it over Neji. Hinata looked up at Naruto and smiled. She forced herself to stand and was walking towards her husband and her love when...

---

"Hanabi! Hanabi-san!" A maid was calling from the outside of the door.

Hanabi woke up in her room. Her head was throbbing and she felt sick. She yawned and forced herself to sit up. Then she remembered. This wasn't where she first was. Her memories flashed through her head. She remembered everything that had happened with her cousin. She smiled warmly. Even for a shinobi though, that worned her out. She tried to get off her bed, but her stomach tightened and sent a piercing pain through her body. She let out a loud screech.

The maid rushed in and looked at the screeching girl. The maid had a moist towel in her hand and the look on her face seemed as though she was ready to perform surgery if it was needed. Hanabi stared at her confused.

"Are you alright Hanabi-bozu?" (**A/N:** Bozu means lord)

"...I'm fine... Where is Neji-niisan?"

"Neji-san? I haven't seen him. Was he supposed come by today?"

"...today? Wasn't he here earlier today?"

"No... I haven't seen him in a few days."

"...hmm... How long have I been sleeping?"

"..."

"..Grr..."

"..Two days, please forgive me dozu-san"

"TWO DAYS!" Hanabi jumped out of the bed and ran out of the room. She went to her father's den. It was spotless and it seemed like nothing ever happened. She ran back to the maid. "Has my sister come by?"

"No..."

"-sigh- Ok then." She walked back into her room and threw some clothes so she go out. _I have to get father._

---

Naruto's hand was paralyzed. He dropped Neji and fell back. Neji let out a groan as he landed on the floor with a thud. Hinata let out a cry and ran over to the two men. A fog circled around them and blinded Naruto and Hinata from Neji.

After a few seconds the fog disappeared and Sasuke stood before them with Neji limp and up against Sasuke's chest with one of Sasuke's hands. The other hand was cupped against Neji's _package_. Sasuke licked Neji's neck while staring at the two in front of him.

"...heh...He tastes good." Sasuke licked his lips and grinned at Naruto.

Naruto frowned at his long lost friend. "Sasuke"

"I wonder what other places on him taste like..." His hand moved slightly over his hold on Neji's lower body. "Lets find out" Sasuke grabbed the rope on the floor and turned towards the tree to retie him.

Naruto stared for a moment before taking the advantage of his turned foe. He ran towards Sasuke ready to attack. Just as he was about to hit him a snake came from underneath his foot and wrapped around him tightly.

The snake bit into Naruto's shoulder. Naruto let out a screech and was paralyzed. He could hear laughter coming from Sasuke as he bent down so his head right in front of Neji's_ package_. Sasuke placed both of his arms on either side of Neji's waist up against the tree and stared at his length. _Damn he is bigger than I am._

"I wonder if a body will react to pleasure even when unconscious?" He turned his gaze for a second to Hinata and Naruto and grinned bitterly before turning back to Neji and teasing him. Neji's leg twitched slightly, thus pleasing Sasuke. Sasuke continued, this time pumping his long shaft. This time Neji shifted and tried to pull away from Sasuke. Sasuke laughed and stood up. "I guess you're awake huh..." He untied Neji's blindfold and let it drop to the floor. As soon as Neji's eyes were uncovered he opened his eyes using all of his strength. His eyes met with Hinata's.

Hinata stood there stunned. She didn't know what to do as Sasuke was hurting him or Naruto. Tears fell as she looked into her husbands eyes. He looked so pained, which wasn't normal for Neji.

Anger overwhelmed her. She didn't want to see her nii-san looking the way he did. She wanted him to be looking down over her with power. She didn't want to be the one looking stronger than he was. Without thinking she ran towards Sasuke, thus startling Neji. Sasuke felt her anger and turned around smiling. Her fist launched at him, but with ease he caught it and threw her back. She quickly got up and went again. This time she hid her presence and used a shadow clone. Sasuke was smiling and easily defeated the clone. He awaited her attack. She appeared behind him a kunai pressed against his neck. He simply laughed. He grabbed her wrists and launched her across the room.

A piercing pain ran through his body. She had cut his neck slightly, and he didn't know it, but as she had the kunai up against his neck she was sending dangerous chakra through his system. When he threw her, she expected it and jerked her hand so it would it a vein in his neck. As he was screeching the dangerous chakra was heading towards his major organs.

Sasuke fell to the ground couching up blood. This surprised the three men. "What did you do?"

Hinata didn't reply but attempted to help Naruto. The snakes head lunged at her but she dodged and pressed her hand against its body, sending the same chakra into the snake. The snake gave out and released Naruto, who fell onto the ground. Hinata quickly pulled out the poison that was paralyzing him and healed him as best as she could. Naruto sat up and thanked Hinata. He wrapped his hands around her form for a grateful hug. Hinata blushed.

Neji stared at the couple from his spot on the tree. He felt his guts clench and turned his eyes away.

Hinata pulled away from Naruto after a while and walked over to the pained Sasuke. He was mumbling something, but Hinata couldn't make it out.

She looked up to Neji, blushing furiously. Neji noticed this and looked at her. He really didn't have the strength to talk so he just looked at her. Hinata walked up to him and untied the rope that quickly dropped to the ground. Neji slid down the tree, the rough bark cutting his back. Hinata quickly grabbed him and rested his body on the ground. He looked up into her eyes for a moment before losing the rest of his strength and fainting.

---

Hanabi ran into the forest. She was headed strait towards Konoha cave. She arrived there only a few minutes after she left, because she knew a short cut. The cave was empty and cold. No one seemed to had been there for days. She scowled and turned around heading for the entrance. A cold breeze flew above her head. "Hanabi. I wasn't expecting you so soon."

"Where is he?"

"...he? which he?"

"You know who I'm talking about. Don't screw with me"

"Temper, temper. If you're looking for your father, he's outside. But if you're talking about your love... well I can't tell you?"

"What? Neji wasn't supposed to be part of this at all!"

"You're a little whore. Why would I listen to someone like you when I can simply kill you? The only reason I agreed to do this is because of Neji. You're a fool. Now die."

Hanabi's eyes widened. She felt Orochimaru disappear and appear behind her. His fist nearly hit her back but she dodged. Orochimaru disappeared and came from below the ground this time grabbing onto Hanabi's ankles and threw her down to the ground. She hit her head on the cold rock floor and was knocked out.

---

Hinata was carrying Neji as best as she could, just trying not to drag him too much. Naruto had Sasuke and they were heading back to the village.

A loud thump was heard and dust scattered the area. Naruto and Hinata stopped. The dust cleared and Hanabi lay defeated on the ground. Hinata's face grew worried and she ran over to her sister, dragging Neji slightly in her hurry.

"H-Hanabi? Are you a-alright?"

Hanabi didn't respond. Hinata put her fingers against Hanabi's neck checking for a pulse. Her pulse was slow and descending. Hinata quickly placed the unconscious Neji on the ground next to her and attempted to heal Hanabi as best as she could. After about ten minutes or so of healing Hanabi's eyes flew open. She forced herself up into a sitting position and looked around. Her sister was sitting right next to her a rush of relief crossing over her face. Naruto stood over to her left holding a man behind him, and to her right was her love... unconscious. Without thinking she scurried over to him.

"What happened to Nii-san?"

"..."

"Who did this to him?" Tears welled up inside her. "I'll kill him for this" she mumbled to herself, but Hinata caught on.

"W-What?"

Hinata cursed herself under her breath. "Nothing. We have to get back. Father is still in the cave."

"..."

—Sometime later on that week—

Neji's eyes twitched slightly before his white eyes opened and stared up into the white hospital ceiling. He felt a small warmth against each of his hands. He turned his head and saw Hinata sleeping in a chair on his right. She looked exhausted but peaceful. He smirked slightly. Then he felt the warmth on his other hand tense and turned his head. Hanabi was on his other side. She was wrapped in gauze in various places and also looked exhausted, but she was still awake.

"Nii-sama"

Neji frowned and shifted his hand, but didn't have enough energy to pull away. She was smiling slightly, but looked half asleep and only half focused. Memories flew through Neji's head. Neji jerked himself up and pulled out of the two women's grips. Hinata moved slightly and her creamy eyes opened and stared at Neji's.

"Neji-niisan!"

Hinata nearly threw herself onto Neji. She hugged him tightly. She held onto him until he let out a pained groan, indicating her to let him go. She quickly pulled from him and a blush reddened her face.

"Sumimasen, nii-san."

Neji's lips formed into a half smile. His face was still emotionless though and Hinata couldn't tell what he was thinking. His expression quickly changed though as he remembered Hinata and Naruto kissing. He looked away from Hinata and stared blankly out the window.

Hinata's face showed signs of worry. She tried to place her hands on his but he flinched and she quickly pulled away. She looked towards the ground and poked her index fingers together. She didn't know why Neji suddenly changed.

After a few more minutes of silence she sighed and stood up. Without saying a word she quietly left and headed towards the room Naruto and Sasuke were in. She knocked on the door, and when allowed entrance she opened the door and walked in. Naruto was sitting by Sasuke's bed and when she walked in he stood to greet her. He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her small form, pressing her against his chest. She smiled sadly and pulled away.

"H-How is Sasuke d-doing?"

"Fine. The nurse came in earlier and said he would be conscious in a while. I didn't know you were so strong Hinata."

Hinata blushed furiously. "T-Thank you..."

"So is Neji awake?"

"Y-Yes."

"Oh? That's good. Seeing as the two have been sleeping for the past few days."

"Y-Yes, I-I'm glad."

A few moments of silence passed. Hinata stared into Naruto's blue eyes as he did the same with hers.

"Hinata?"

"Y-yes!" Hinata jumped from being startled.

"Are you alright?"

"Uh, Y-yes. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Because..." Naruto cut himself off and stared at Hinata with sorrow in his eyes. Hinata stared at him worried and took a step closer. Naruto grabbed onto her shoulders and pulled her into his arms. He buried his head inn her neck. She could feel his warm breath against it and shivered.

"Because, I know what he did to you."

"What?" Hinata was shocked. She tensed and stared at the wall across the room.

"I know he hurt you, Hinata."

"..."

"You were raped weren't you?"

Naruto pulled himself away from her and stared at her shocked face. He was serious and Hinata could tell. The thing she didn't understand was how he knew.

"What?"

"You were raped..."

She lowered her eyelids. "Y-Yes... but how did you... k-know?"

"The nurses told me they thought you were... and I seemed to put two and two together"

"Oh..." Hinata lowered her head and poked her fingers innocently. Tears welled up and forced themselves down her face.

"Hinata? Why didn't you tell anyone?" Naruto looked angered.

"...uhmm..."

"Hinata!" Naruto grabbed her shoulders and shook her gently.

"N-Naruto-kun...y-you're..."

"Hinata! You should have told someone the second it happened. Why didn't you!"

"P-Please..."

"Hinata!" Naruto was angry now but still looked sorrowed.

"You know, Hinata, you could have told someone. You could have told me. This is serious. You can't let people simply overpower you."

"I-I know..." Tears were streaming down her eyes madly. Naruto pulled her close and wiped her tears away. He suddenly pulled her lips in for a kiss and wrapped his arms around her. Hinata was shocked, but gave in. After a moment or two they pulled away and Hinata blushed. Naruto still had her in his arms but now seemed to be less angered.

He leaned in again for a second kiss. This time they both filled the kiss with hot lust. Naruto could never admit it but he wanted Hinata so bad. He didn't want to share her. Hinata was so happy her love was returning the love she had for him for so long. She craved to be desired in a way more than just a toy.

Their tongues roamed playfully and they kissed for what seemed like eternity. When they finally pulled away the two were gasping for breath. Hinata felt something inside her tingling, just asking to come out. Unconsciously she pushed Naruto down on the ground and straddled his lap. She leaned in and kissed him. When she pulled away Naruto was smirking. Her eyes were filled with lust.

---

Her hands were on his chest and she was slowly unzipping his jacket. She suddenly stopped and blinked. She regained herself and jumped off Naruto, blushing so red she looked like a raspberry.

_What are you doing?_

_Huh?_

_Why are you doing this with that man?_

_Because I love Him_

_Are you sure?_

_Of course._

_Feh... He isn't the one to love you..._

_What?_

_He won't be here for you... He just wants you like your father did... a toy..._

_No! He isn't like that!_

_...feh... then what about him?_

_Who?_

_You know perfectly well who..._

_NEJI!_

_But... but I can't love Neji like I do Naruto..._

_I know... but you can love him more..._

_What!_

_What about Neji... He is your husband..._

_But..._

_He helped you... he has been kind to you... He saved you from your father! And what have you done for him. He had endured pain and hate all his life and just recently he saves you and is tortured for you..._

_He was the one who saved me? _

_Of course you baka! While you were gone the ANBU Exams occurred and he made it. His first mission was to the water country and on his way back he saved you. Then he took off after those guys._

_WHAT!_

_Feh!_

Hinata felt filthy. She felt like a whore. Naruto noticed her expression and tried to touch her, but she slapped his hand away.

_Do it..._

_Do what?_

_Activate your byakugan..._

_Why?_

_Just do it...and look next door_

Hinata activated her byakugan and looked into the room next door. Tears fell down and Hinata felt a mental breakdown coming. She covered her face in her hands let out a loud cry. She truly felt terrible. She hadn't noticed earlier, but just on the other side of the wall...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey! I hope you like this chapter... It all just seemed to pop into my head and I just wrote it up... I'm sorry if you dont like the weak Neji 'being touched' but I just felt like putting this in... Maybe its a little two much harassment? Well I dont know. If you dont liky please tell me and I wont do it again. Ok, I will try to get my next chapter up sometime this next week, but If i cant just bare with me ok. I have started my classes and so cant get to this as often. **Oh and if you have any suggestions on any thing you would like happening in the near future of this story please tell me! -Bye now-**


	10. Chapter 10: Lilac Arc II

**Hey Here's the next chapter. I hope you like it. It is shorter but I'll put up a longer one soon. **

**Thanks to : Stuckinthedarkfoever10; rcr (you got my plot right on target!) ; The Twillight Owl; xFalconessx; cheh; and all the rest of you who have left reviews. I really appreciate what you think of my story and glad you continue to read.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chap 10:** Lilac Arc II

_Do it..._

_Do what?_

_Activate your byakugan..._

_Why?_

_Just do it...and look next door_

_Hinata activated her byakugan and looked into the room next door. Tears fell down and Hinata felt a mental breakdown coming. She covered her face in her hands let out a loud cry. She truly felt terrible. She hadn't noticed earlier, but just on the other side of the door... _

---

Neji saw everything. He used his little strength to summon his byakugan and had followed Hinata's presence. He knew Hinata loved Naruto, and he really could never have her. He was taken aback though at Hinata's bold actions towards Naruto. He noticed when Hinata turned on her byakugan and they stared into each others eyes. Neji sighed and deactivated his and turned his attention back out the window.

Hinata lay on the floor on the other side of the wall crying her eyes out. She wished she could die, she wasnt worthy of life. She caused pain to so many with her actions and was a complete failure.

"Hinata, please tell me what is wrong!"

Naruto wrapped his arms around her before she could resent it. She shifted her herself so she could cry in his arms. "Naruto-kun, I'm dirty! I'm so dirty!"

Naruto cocked an eyebrow. "What?"

"I'm DIRTY Naruto-kun! I'm not worthy of this"

"Of what?"

"..."

"Come on... I think you need some fresh air."

Naruto picked Hinata up and walked out of Sasuke's room, slamming the door behind him. He carried Hinata outside bride-style and stopped to breath in the warm night air. Then he ran and headed to his house.

Neji heard the door slam from the other room and didn't even bother to check. He stared out the window. A few moments passed and something outside caught his eye. This time he let his curiosity take over and activated his byakugan. He scowled and deactivated it. He had seen Hinata in Naruto's arms. They took off towards Naruto's house. He was angry and tired. He was fed up with all this shit. He let his eyes fall and fell asleep.

---

"Hinata would green tea or night tea?"

"...Green p-please..."

"Ok, there is a radio over there if you would like listen. I'll be a while"

Hinata got and walked over to Naruto's sound system and turned it on. She walked back over to his couch and took a seat.

'And for our Number one song in Konoha this week.'

A piano began to play and a blissful hum came from violins. (A/N: I would say you open another window and put this url in it so you can read and listen at the same time or watch first if you please)

_Story of my life _

_Searching for the right_

_Sorry in my soul_

_Cause it seems that wrong_

_Really loves my company_

_He's more than a man_

_And this is more than love_

_The reason that is blue _

_The clouds are rolling in_

_Because I'm gone again_

_And to him I just can't be true._

Hinata liked the melody of this song and closed her eyes.

_And I know that knows I'm unfaithful_

_And it kills inside to that I am happy with some other guy_

_I can see him dying_

_I don't wanna do this anymore_

_I don't wanna be the reason why_

_Every time I walk out the door_

_I see him die a little more inside_

_I don't wanna hurt him anymore_

_I don't wanna take away his life_

_I don't wanna be..._

_A murderer_

Hinata felt her throat tighten and a wet lump coiling around.

_I feel it in the air_

_As I'm doing my hair_

_Preparing for another day_

_A kiss up on my cheek_

_He's here reluctantly_

_As if I'm gunna be out late_

_I say I won't be long just hanging with the girls_

_A lie I didn't have to tell_

_Because we both know where I'm about to go_

_And we know it very well_

_And I know that knows I'm unfaithful_

_And it kills inside_

_To know that I am happy with some other guy_

_I can see him dying_

_I don't wanna do this anymore_

_I don't wanna be the reason why_

_Every time I walk out the door_

_I see him die a little more inside_

_I don't wanna hurt him anymore_

_I don't wanna take away his life_

_I don't wanna be..._

_A murderer_

Warm tears welled up inside her and pedaled down her cheeks. The words in this song were getting to her for some reason and it made her feel bad.

_His trust_

_I might as well take a gun and put it to his head_

_Get it over with_

_I don't wanna do this_

_Anymore (anymore)_

_I don't wanna do this anymore_

_I don't wanna be the reason why_

_Every time I walk out the door_

_I see him die a little more inside_

_I don't wanna hurt him anymore_

_I don't wanna take away his life_

_I don't wanna be..._

_A murderer (a murderer) _

_  
No no no no_

_Yeah yeah yeah_

Naruto walked on as the last verse of the song was being played with a tray in his hands. He froze as he listened to the combination of the song and Hinata's whimpers. He carefully walked over to her and sat down. He placed the tea into her shaky hands. She took a shaky sip and looked into Naruto's eyes. He smiled warmly and hugged her sickly body. She began to weep in his muscular chest. He lifted her chin up and placed a warm kiss on her.

"It'll be alright...We'll go visit Neji tomorrow. Now come, you need some sleep.

---

Dawn streaked across the murky window pane. It had rained all night, which was rare for Konoha to get so much rain, and now the dirt streets were covered in mud and muddy puddles. Neji stared out the window. He had been awake for a while now and had watched as the rain pitter-pattered on the window and slowly came to a damp stop. He pushed himself into a sitting position at the edge of the bed. To his surprise Hanabi still had her small hand around his wrist and when he shifted he awoke her. She sleepily looked into his eyes and smiled.

"Nii-san? Do you feel better?"

"Hn..."

"That's good"

She released his wrist and laid her head on the bed. She half watched as he stood and headed towards the door.

"Where are you going Nii-san?"

Neji glanced over to Hanabi and smirked for a moment. "...I'm leaving for a while..."

Hanabi's eyes widened as she took his words into her consideration. Before she could reply Neji was gone.

---

Neji made his way to the Hokage's office. He gently knocked on the door and was soon welcomed in.

"Neji! What are you doing here so early!"

"I ask permission to be sent on a mission. Any mission."

"Hmm... But I heard you were just in the hospital. Did they let you out already?"

"Something like that..."

"Well Neji, I'm sorry, I don't have much"

"Anything..."

"Since when is the prodigy Hyuuga Neji desperate?" She teased.

"_Since I lost my dignity" _He mumbled but Tsunade seemed to notice, because she raised an eyebrow.

She smiled though and looked through her files. "I have a c-rank that will have you gone for a week or so."

"Thanks"

Neji was dismissed and went to get his things, before leaving.

---

Hinata was wearing one of Naruto's long black shirts and woke up in his arms. He was warm and she liked being there. Though, she wanted to be with Neji. She sat up only to have a warm grip on her waist pull her back down. She looked into Naruto grinning eyes and smiled.

"Ready?"

"Y-yes" As if reading Hinata's mind Naruto jumped out of bed and quickly got dressed so they could go visit Neji.

--20 minutes later—

Hinata knocked on the hospital door. It swung open just as quick and a fuming Hanabi stood in her door way.

"What's w-wrong Hanabi-chan?"

"What's wrong? What's wrong! What's wrong with you?"

"Huh"

"It's your entire fault! I can't believe you!" She sent Naruto a death glare.

"W-What did I do?" Hinata's face was worried and wary.

"You! That's the question! What did you do!"

"What? Where's Neji-niisan"

"What! You should be the first one to know! You're his wife! Oh wait! No you aren't you're a little slut who has the title of Heir, and yet knows nothing! You're a slut!"

Tears fell down Hinata's eyes. "H-Hanabi what has come over you!"

"Don't call me without the honorifics, Nee-san!"

"I have to find Neji!"

"He left for a mission this morning! He won't be back for a whole week. You really are the worst Nee-san!"

Hinata stared at her sister. Hanabi had tears in her eyes but she refused to let them fall like her sister.

Hanabi took a step up to her sister until they were nearly face to face. Her face was saddened.

"You know, your one hell of a lucky person to have him."

"W-Wha-"

A single tear fell on Hanabi's cheek.

"Nee-san. You aren't the only one who loves Neji..."

Hanabi fell into Hinata's arms and began to lose herself. Hinata wrapped her hands around her sister and together they cried.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok so how'd you like it? Well I hope it was interesting enough to get you through the night! Haha, atleast to those who will read it tonight. Ok anywho please review! It really gives me insperation to write. Oh and if you are into NejiSaku fanfics please read my story **Getting Hot!** ok well bye.

Disclaimer: Ok I do not own the song. It belongs fully to Rhianna. The song is called Unfaithful.


	11. Chapter 11: LilacFin?

**Chapter 11**: Lilac... Fin?

"_I have to find Neji!"_

"_He left for a mission this morning! He won't be back for a whole week. You really are the worst Nee-san!"_

_Hinata stared at her sister. Hanabi had tears in her eyes but she refused to let them fall like her sister._

_Hanabi took a step up to her sister until they were nearly face to face. Her face was saddened. _

"_You know, your one hell of a lucky person to have him."_

"_W-Wha-"_

_A single tear fell on Hanabi's cheek. _

"_Nee-san. You aren't the only one who loves Neji..."_

_Hanabi fell into Hinata's arms and began to lose herself. Hinata wrapped her hands around her sister and together they cried._

---

Six days passed. Hinata lay in bed staring at the ceiling. It was a little after 11 at night and she couldn't sleep. She hadn't forgotten any of the words her sister had told her the day Neji left. '_You aren't the only one who loves Neji...' _What did she mean? Did she love Neji-niisan too? '_You really are the worst Nee-san' _Hinata felt as though a knife sliced right through her heart. She wanted to cry but she was tired of it. Crying was for the weak. She felt weak though, she had been vegetating for four days and hadn't left her apartment. Hoping Neji would walk in the door. But she had also forgotten about her father while all the commotion had happened. She also hadn't talked to Naruto.

She jumped out of bed and walked over to the bathroom to take a long bath. After filling up the tub she stripped herself of her clothes and looked into the mirror. Her skin was overly pale and sickly. Her body showed significant signs of stress and her eyes were slightly blackened from the lack of proper sleep. She sighed and turned away and stepped into the bath. She felt ugly. The warm water on her skin helped take her worries away though and she felt herself relax.

---

Neji was tired and sore. He actually had to push himself on a c-rank mission. He was mad about it too. The mission was fairly easy, seeing as it was only to pick up a man in the grass country and escort him safely to his trade center in the water country, and there was only one ambush in the whole mission. Apparently the man was trading valuable jewels from the Bear Country and spies were told to dispose of this man. Even so Neji managed to get his clothes torn to near shreds and minor cuts. It did help him clear his mind of his worries though.

He slowly made his way to Tsunade's office to make his report.

"Neji. Good to see you. How did the mission go?"

"Fine. He was escorted to the water country with no injuries."

"Good. Please take a seat Neji. I need to talk to you."

He eyed the godiame questioningly before taking his seat.

"Neji, are you aware of the consequences of leaving the hospital without being properly dismissed?"

Neji sighed. He really didn't care. "No, Tsunade-san, I don't."

"Neji. You could have been severely hurt." Neji looked at Tsunade confused. She glared before continuing. "You are one of the strongest Ninja in Konoha. We can't take the chance of losing you. Not when we are on the eve of war with the sound country. You know, Orochimaru won't be happy we have his apprentice captive in Konoha." She smiled and turned to look out her window into the darkness. "Neji, you were severely hurt when you left and still are. I should tie you to a hospital bed for it too. You are much like Naruto...gees" Neji frowned and rolled his eyes. "Heh...You are dismissed for the time being. Please come tomorrow afternoon with Hinata-san." With a gesture of her hand she told him to leave.

Neji walked slowly through the cold night air. The smell of damp ground filled his nose. It oddly calmed him. He came to a stop when he reached his apartment. He wondered if Hinata was there. Part of him wished she wasn't but another wished she was. He took a deep breath.

---

Hinata was still in the bath. She had been in there for almost an hour and assumed she was a prune now. Slowly she dragged herself out of the bathtub and carefully wrapped a towel around her small form. She walked out of the bathroom and stared at her empty bed. She sighed and walked out of the bedroom. It was dark in the house and felt ghastly. She shivered and made her way to the living room, but bumped into a large solid object in the way. She fell to her derriere with a 'ow' She looked up and saw cold white orbs glaring down at her.

"Nii-san?" the words formed in a whisper off Hinata's lips.

"Watch where you are walking."

"Gomenasai." Hinata stood up to be closer to his face.

Neji sent her a glare and walked passed her. Hinata watched him walk past her, sadness coating her face. Her eyes widened as she noticed the deep gash in his back. His gauze was torn and drenched in blood. She gasped and cupped her hand over her mouth. Clumsily she ran towards him. "Nii-san." Neji stopped, shocking Hinata and making her trip over herself. She fell right into his back. Her hand skimming against the open wound. Neji let out a loud screech and spun around grabbing Hinata's wrist. He sent a menacing scowl at her.

"What are you doing" he spat.

Hinata shivered and looked into his deadly eyes. "I-I... sumimasen!... But y-y-you are h-hurt. P-Please. I can h-heal it for..."

"No..." Neji released her and walked into the bedroom. He peeled away his torn shirt and gauze and walked into the bathroom.

Hinata sat on the bed waiting for him to finish his bath. After a half an hour or so he walked out, wearing his usual day clothes. Hinata stood, wondering why he wasn't in something more appropriate to sleep in. 'Maybe he doesn't want to sleep here anymore' He walked towards the bedroom door to leave. Hinata forced herself to walk up to him, blocking his exit.

"Move"

"N-No Nii-san."

"Move." This time Neji's voice was annoyed.

"Nii-san. I need to talk to you."

"..."

Hinata began to shake slightly. "I-I..."

Neji began to tap his foot on the ground. He wasn't in the mood for her crap.

"If you have nothing to say move."

"W-Where are you going Nii-san"

"Nowhere, now move."

Hinata took a step back, her back hitting the door.

"I'm sorry..."

"What?" Neji stared into Hinata's eyes questioningly.

"I-I have no right t-to say this Nii-san, but I'm so very sorry." Hinata was shaking more now, and her eyes seemed to be glazed.

"...You don't need to be sorry for anything. Just move." Neji placed his hand on Hinata's shoulder and pushed her form aside. She stumbled but kept her feet. Neji slid open the door and took a step out. Hinata's hand grabbed his wrist.

"Let go"

"No Nii-san. I'm not done yet." Neji pulled away from her but her grip on him only tightened. Hinata's eyes were determined and she wasn't going to let go.

"Please"

Neji just kept walking. He dragged her along until they reached the front door. Neji turned to her and stared blankly. He closed his eyes and sighed.

_You knew she loved him. You married her knowing that. Give her a chance._

_Hmph. _

_You need to stop being a stuck up jerk and learn to forgive_

_Forgive for what. I don't have anything to forgive_

_Yes you do. Her..._

_Just listen for once and do it. Wrap your hands around her. She needs you. She loves you and she's just afraid._

_No._

_Do it _

_No._

_Sigh. You really are a dumb ass._

_Shut up._

_If you weren't mad you'd do it_

_I'm not mad. I know she loves Naruto. I won't get in her way._

_You're completely stupid. Then where are you going_

_No where. _

_Then why are you trying to open the front door. _

_Leave me alone. _

_Not until you do it._

"Nii-san. I know I'm dirty and I know you're mad. But I don't know what to do. I've loved Naruto for so long. But I'm married to you now, I want to start over. Will you be willing to forgive me?"

Neji woke from his thoughts and looked into Hinata's worried but determined eyes.

He closed his eyes. He really did feel something for Hinata and when he saw her so happy with Naruto he just wished to be out of the picture. Leaving her and Naruto to be happy.

Soft lips pressed upon a scowling mouth. Neji's eyes flew open. He looked at the blushing girl with her eyes closed. Her hands placed upon his shoulders trying not to upset him too much. She pulled away and opened her eyes. She smiled at his stunned form. Quickly she moved and placed herself in front of the open door.

"Gomenasai Neji-kun. I've hurt you so much. I understand if you don't want to be my husband anymore." She took a step to the side to allow him slight access to the night's journey.

Neji looked at her. He couldn't do anything else but look at her.

Hinata was surprised at his reaction (or lack of reaction for that) and took a step back. She had forgotten that there was a gap between the door and the stairs (A/N: They live on the higher floors of the apartment and... well you get the idea) and fell back. Neji's arm wrapped around her with ease and caught her before she hit the ground. He pulled her up to her feet and sighed.

"Really, you are a complete Klutz" He smirked.

Hinata blushed and smiled. Neji turned around and walked back. Hinata's eyes widened but she quickly regained herself. She turned towards Neji and closed the door behind her. She began to run towards Neji, but stopped with a loud embarrassed screech. Neji turned around and let out a scratched chuckle.

---

"Finally! Thank you for the information. Now please leave me" The servant bowed before exiting the room.

Hanabi was still stuck with the job of Heir since her sister had been vegetating the past week. She had been up late nights like this dealing with all her fathers' problems. She didn't know how he was able to deal with all the work. She was glad though. She wouldn't get to be this much longer and for the things she did she would probably be placed with the curse mark or killed or both.

She sighed and headed out. She needed to speak with Hinata.

---

"Augh!" Hinata's whole body turned a shade of crimson, she was so embarrassed and not to mention, Neji just laughed at her. She stood frozen in front of him for another moment before hastily turning back to the door. Her small towel was stuck between the doorframe and she hadn't noticed when it caught in between when she shut the door. She quickly pulled on it, but heard a tearing sound. She was stretching it and started to panic.

Neji who was trying not to laugh walked past the naked girl and opened the door just a tiny bit to get the towel from its hold. He smirked and handed Hinata the towel. She hesitantly took it and wrapped it around her form.

Neji walked towards the kitchen and bent over into the fridge quickly before pulling out some Tsukemono (Japanese Pickles usually used as an appetizer before a meal or a side dish to a specific mean). He placed them on the table and walked over to the cupboard and pulled out china painted tea cup.

"What?"

"Huh" Hinata was startled.

"You are staring. What's wrong"

"Oh... n-nothing..."

Neji frowned and turned and walked over to the table, taking a seat.

"Nii-san?"

"W-What"

"Are you hungry Neji-niisan? Please. I'll make you something. Tsukemono isn't suitable. Y-You just got back from a mission."

Hinata scurried to the kitchen and took out some pots and pans.

"Umm, would you like Okonomiyaki (1) or umm, Tonkatsu (2) maybe?"

Neji eyed Hinata.

"This is fine."

"No it isn't." Hinata scurried over to him and pulled his snack away.

"Now please..."

Neji frowned and sent a glare at Hinata, but sighed finally and closed his eyes. "Those meals you offered are too difficult. I don't want either." Neji stood up and walked over towards the bedroom.

Hinata let out a whimper and turned around towards the empty pots and pans.

"O-Okonomiyaki it is..."

---

Neji walked out of the bathroom feeling refreshed. His body had been aching for the entire week and it felt nice to allow his body some relaxation. Carefully, he brushed out his long strands of hair allowing them to fall gracefully upon his bare dorsum, curious strands landing over his shoulders.

The door opened. A perfectly made Okonomiyaki, dressed in calamari cubes, aonori (A/N: Green, dried seaweed), chopped mushrooms, brown Okonomiyaki sauce and mayonnaise. A china glass cup was filled with Gyokuro (A/N: Common green tea of the highest quality) along with an embroidered napkin with a flying dove. Finally, a small red bowl of miso soup with wakame seaweed and small chunks of tofu all accommodated the polished mahogany tray small paled hands held with sure determination and modesty.

She carefully walked over to him and handed him the tray humbly. Clear sweat beads trailed down her toned cheekbones traveling towards her upper lip. Noticing this Neji frowned but took the tray.

"Thank you...Itadakimasu..." Neji took a tiny bite of the delectable meal. He stopped eating and frowned.

"What's wrong? Were the spices added incorrectly? P-Please, let m-me fix it." Hinata took a step towards his plate, but was stopped. Neji's hand flew into the air and flatly silenced her.

"No, its... good..."

"Oh... t-thank goodness..."

"Exquisite." Neji shifted to place the tray on the nightstand. He turned back and noticed the wide-eyed figure. "..."

"Nii-san! You're going to get an infection!"

"What?"

"You're back! It's an opened wound, and if not healed will receive a terrible infection. Please let me heal it..."

"It's fine. I'll bandage it later."

"NO! I-I mean...bandaging will only add unwanted bacteria into it! If not treated a wound this size can attract deadly bacteria leading to paralysis or death. Please"

"Hmph...No I'll be fine."

"...Nii-san you're too...dense"

"What?" Neji sent a deathly glare at Hinata.

Hinata blushed and took a step back. She knew what she had to do, seeing as she'd had to do this before with stubborn patients. She just didn't know what'd happen if she happened to do it with Neji.

Taking a deep breath she sped towards Neji. Using all her force she grabbed onto his arm and pushed him forward onto the bed his face blundered by cold bedspread. He quickly focused and lifted his head from the breath stealing sheets.

"Wha-"

"Shh..." Hinata straddled his waist and placed her body onto him in a sitting position. Moving his long strands away from his bleeding back and over his shoulders she carefully took a damp cloth with saline (A/N: No I do not know where the cloth appeared from or why it was damp with saline miraculously) and gently rubbed it against his back. Neji let out a displeased hiss and became restless. One of Hinata's hands gently caressed his shoulder and after a moment Neji gave in and settled.

A green aura rose from the side of Neji's lavender eye. Slowly the skin on his back repaired and the uncomfortable ache ceased. Hinata's weight lightened off his back as she pulled herself to her knees, but still straddling him. Neji carefully turned his body so he was facing Hinata. He cocked and eye and she blushed. Neji smiled slightly and brought himself to his elbows. He stared into her white orbs and she stared back.

"Thank you, Hinata-sama"

She blushed a deeper red as Neji's face came closer in proximity to hers. His lips pressed onto hers. Her lips pressed upon his. Eyes closed shut in the heat. Arms wrapped around bodies. Indigo Hair draped upon brown hair.

They pulled away gasping. Hinata was crimson, and Neji was slightly peach pink.

_Wow, he is a good kisser._

_...yeah..._

_Dazed are you? What do you think?_

_...about what..._

_Don't play dumb...Who's the better kisser... Neji or Naruto?_

_What?... I don't know... umm..._

_I vote Neji! _

_I-I..._

_Hehe...Who'll it be?_

_N-N..._

Hinata boldly leaned in grasping Neji's lips for hers. Her tongue hesitantly licked upon his lower lip asking for entrance. Once granted she roamed his masculine mouth with her feminine tongue. Battling a friendly battle their tongues launched deeper within each others throats. Hinata loved his taste. It was so warm and blissful, unlike what his normally cold and hateful face showed the world. Her hand whisked into his hair twiddling it between her fingers. Neji's hand caressed the nape of her neck sending piercing eager through Hinata's mind. His hand gradually lowered towards the small of her back. She shivered with excitement and placed her hands onto his chest. He sat up and she wrapped her legs around his lower half. They leaned in for what they thought was to be the best night of their lives...

...And it all started with a ...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey? So how'd you like this chapter? I made it long so I hope you liked it. It really didn't have much full throttled action, but I thought it was ok especially since I put in some of my culinary cuisine arts into it (not very good though) and would make my instructor happy –if she read this that is...- Oh, and I don't really know whether the part with the bacteria being able to paralyze but just pretend you know what I'm talking about. Ok, well please review and I'll see ya all next time.

(1) Okonomiyaki – a mix between pizza and a pancake. Various ingredients such as seafood, vegetables and meat can be mixed with the dough and placed on the okonomiyaki as topping

(2) Tonkatsu – Deep fried pork cutlets. Usually served with shredded cabbage or on top of cooked rice or with Japanese style curry rice.


	12. Chapter 12: Gladiolus

Chap 12: Gladiolus

_Hinata boldly leaned in grasping Neji's lips for hers. Her tongue hesitantly licked upon his lower lip asking for entrance. Once granted she roamed his masculine mouth with her feminine tongue. Battling a friendly battle their tongues launched deeper within each others throats. Hinata loved his taste. It was so warm and blissful, unlike what his normally cold and hateful face showed the world. Her hand whisked into his hair twiddling it between her fingers. Neji's hand caressed the nape of her neck sending piercing eager through Hinata's mind. His hand gradually lowered towards the small of her back. She shivered with excitement and placed her hands onto his chest. He sat up and she wrapped her legs around his lower half. They leaned in for what they thought was to be the best night of their lives..._

_...And it all started with a ... _

---

Hanabi paced herself at a calm jog. She whistled to herself as she made her way towards her sister's apartment.

"Where are you going... my daughter?

Hanabi froze in her tracks.

"Aren't you supposed to be in the hospital?"

"Hmm... I'm the leader of the Hyuuga clan... I can't be cooped up in there."

Hanabi glared. "Well then, I will see you at the manor father." She took a step forward but froze again when wet breath met her ear.

"I know what happened between you and the branch member..."

"Huh?"

"Don't play dumb."

"How could you know anything about what happened between me and him?"

"I have my ways."

She sent a stern glare and turned away from her father.

"Good..."

She disappeared in a puff of smoke, leaving her father bewildered.

---

The room was over a hundred degree's. Sparks flew within two minds. Life and that was meant of it drifted from their minds as kisses trailed down two bodies. Twins kept deep within the depths of their thoughts released and double personalities surfaced. A muscular hand grasped on the small cloth over the small form and threw it off to the crystal polished floorboards.

"Nii-san..." A breath escaped her pink lips. "I-I..." Neji's mouth lifted from the crevices between her breasts. His eyes wandered into hers and stared blankly.

_RIIINNNGGG!_

_RIIINNGGG! _

_RIIINNNGGGG!_

The neon light flashed with anger. Filling the room off and on with brightness. Paled faces sat up eagerly and dressed. With a sigh, Neji left. Hinata followed shortly after. Arriving at the hokage's office Neji gathered around with the other shinobi in the room. The brass metal rang loudly in their ears as they awaited the hokages presence.

"War is here!" Tsunade ran into the room with Shizune training closely behind. "I want all of my ANBU to guard the gates. My jonin along the outskirts of the village. Do not let them enter at any cost. Chuunin and Genin! I want you to guard the inner layer of the village, careful to not conflict any disturbances with the townspeople. Sakura! Ino! Hinata! I want you three to gather the townspeople to the village hideout and see they are unharmed. Then when completed Hinata and Sakura will return to me to help in the hospital. Ino you will protect the townspeople by any means even it takes your life! GO NOW!"

The room filled with whiffs of smoke and the whole ninja in Konoha left. Tsunade raked a trembling hand through her hair. "Damn that Orochimaru!" Her fists pounded into her desk shredding it to a pile of dust.

--Meanwhile—

Hanabi stood on the outskirts of the village. Her face was withered and pale. It had been several hours and not a single disturbance. She wondered how the others were and whether they were as baffled as she was. She took a step back scanning the area. A scaled hand placed on her shoulder. She flung herself around and grasped the hand.

"Hello, Hanabi, Long time no see." A silhouette of a man stood there. She could see the sparking of glass flashing off the moonlight through the dark figures robes.

Chakra flew. Hanabi fell weak to the floor. Her left arm was limp and unable to move. She still forced herself to her feet. A gurgle of laughter escaped the hooded figures mouth before running to fully paralyze the young jonin.

"Just give up. We will always have a place for you. You can even take that man with you and we can use him as an experiment object."

"Shut up! Don't involve him! You Bastard!" Hanabi's eyes were as iced over as an icicle. Her skin was bubbling with anger and you could feel the tension rising.

"Ha! What are you going to do? Give up on him and come join me. I bet I'm a better lover than he is."

"SHUT UP!" The ice shattered and Hanabi stormed at him. Catching him by surprise, she made herself able to knee him in his thorax. He let out a huff of breath and grasped her leg. He picked her up and swung her leg around his shoulder. She became restless and her hand flung at his face. He caught it with ease and pinned it behind her back. He leaned forward and licked the girl's cheek. His tongue was cold and bitter unlike Neji's. Hanabi shuddered.

"L-Let go of me!"

"I'll prove to you who is the better lover before I kill you. And maybe if you plea and call out my name in ecstasy I'll think of forgiving you and allowing you to join me and the rest of the sound country." He laughed and placed his free hand onto her well developed breasts.

"I-I will never love you...Kabuto!" Hanabi felt her head grow heavy and her mind light. Her head flew back uncontrollably as her clothes tore off of her.

"We'll see about that..."

---

"Neji! Behind you!"

Neji spun around and immediately killed the enemy with ease. As the last of the weak shinobi fell down to the ground Neji grunted and crossed his arms in annoyance.

"Orochimaru is simply toying with us."

"Yeah! What the hell is up with these fools?"

"Shikamaru..."

"-sigh- So troublesome... If he is toying with us at the gates, knowing the strongest will be protecting the gates, He is going to find an alternate route. A route easily convincible and able to penetrate. He is going for..." Shikamaru grew quiet. He eyed Neji before continuing. "He was a member of Konoha at a time. He knows are hiding spots our weaknesses. He knows..."

_BOOM_

A blinding red light shattered the ground. The disturbed earth crumbled inward into itself, pulling in anything in its way. Crimson dripped into the tunneling ground disappearing with the grains of sand traveling into hells path in the depths of earth. The tree was sinking into the suck of the ground making it bigger spread.

"So this was his plan...We need to find a way to stop this before it made it to the gates!"

"Are you even ok?"

"I'm fine. Let's go."

They jumped down onto the sinking ground and used their chakra to keep them stable.

"Bend down and use as much of your chakra as possible without taking yourself to the brinks of exhaustion. We will repair the damage using chakra"

---

Hanabi squinted her eyes together, thus pleasing the eager Kabuto. His hot kisses fell freely along her body. Oddly she didn't tremble at his invasion of her personal space or really do anything at all. He threw the thought away as he finally was receiving his wish he had wanted for a while. Still fully clothed he readied himself for his entrance into her body. Placing himself into position he thrust into her. His eyes widened.

"Wha-... What?"

"HA! It's not fun to lose to your own game is it?"

"What did you do?"

"I used my chakra to make a shield around my vagina that when you entered me your chakra would be sucked away and your internal organs destroyed slow and painfully. I don't exactly know where I learned this but I have a feeling you are defeated. Hehe."

"...Heh... You're good..." Kabuto's eyes shut and the bitter solemnity of death ran through his paled body.

Hanabi stared at her work. She frowned and began to whimper. She had never really killed someone and it didn't feel good. She began to run and didn't stop.

---

"Hey! Stop! Don't come any closer! Stop!" Naruto yelled at the shadowed figure approaching blindly, but even with his warnings the figure kept coming. "Don't!"

Hanabi's form fell into the deep depths of the sand. The ANBU males stood there shocked. Finally Naruto shifted.

"Don't Naruto!"

Naruto stopped; his foot began to sink with the sinking earth. "What? And let a shinobi die in front of my eyes. Not an option."

"..."

Naruto took a step.

"Be careful. Here." A rope was thrown at Naruto. He grabbed it and tied it around his waist. He smiled his signature grin and jumped down into the earth after the girl.

Moments passed.

Silent moments passed.

The men were becoming restless.

"Let's pull him up."

"No, let him do it."

A powerful tug came from the rope, startling the men and nearly causing them to release the rope.

"PULL"

The ANBU members pulled fairly easily. Slowly Naruto came back to the surface a small body in his right arm. He smiled and they all sighed with relief.

"Piece of cake. Or pie. Or whatever they say."

"Shut up..."

"Naruto take her to the hospital, we will cover you're ground wile you're gone."

Naruto pouted but nodded and left.

Neji peered around noticing the guys were sighing with relief.

"Men, don't get sappy now, the war isn't over yet."

All of them stared at Neji and frowned, but obeyed and got back into their positions.

---

"What?"

"She is hurt it seems."

"...T-Thank you... I'll take her from here."

Naruto smiled at the violet eyed nurse and ran out. He didn't see her smirk when he turned his back.

"Come, come Hanabi-_san_, or should I say, Hyuuga-san..." The nurse let out a gingerly chuckle and licked her lips with her pointed tongue and walked up the hospital stairs.

"Now, to wait."

---

Neji was beginning to become impatient. They had been there all night and there had been no other disturbances. No sign of anymore attacks were set and that left the village ninja restless.

"Ay, come on! Couldn't Orochimaru and his people just attack already! I mean if they plan on defeating us by boring us to death, then they're winning." A man groaned from behind a wolf-like mask.

"Shut up Kiba and keep you're ground. Tsunade hasn't sent word of our let down so keep you're guard up!" A man with a mask that looked like a wasp.

"Feh..."

"It's going to be a long night..."

---

"Hinata! We need you here quick!"

Hinata ran into the room. It was dark and humid. She stopped and looked around for a light switch.

SLAM

Hinata spun around. The door had slammed shut. An icy chill ran down her spine and she turned back. "W-Who i-is t-t-there..."

A loud chuckle was heard and a candle flickered in the corner. Hinata bit her lip and took a step back. A scaly hand grasped her shoulder and before she turn her gaze something moist wrapped around her throat, choking her.

Hinata felt lightheaded. Her hands naturally reached up to her throat and attempted to pull away the slimy hold on her.

"I hear you have something of mine hostage here?"

"W-W-What..." Hinata managed to croak out.

"Let's see if capturing his wife will lead him here. Or better yet, let's go meet him..."

Hinata's head was spinning but she managed to speak. "Who a-are you t-t-talking about?

"Foolish girl. Just like you're sister. Aw well since your village stole something of mine I bet they won't mind me taking something in exchange. Come, to your place... HA, HA..."

In a puff of smoke they were gone.

---

"Well, I don't know what to do. I have information that Orochimaru's number one minion Kabuto was found dead near the northwest side of the village outskirts, but we don't know how because there was no one around."

"And this means."

"It seems they're forces have backed down for the time being. I strongly advise you to go home and sleep. I may call you back to the battlefield at any waking moment."

"Hai."

A white cloud swept through her room as several shinobi left the hokage's office in smoke.

"Huh... what is that Orochimaru planning?"

---

Neji unlocked the door to his apartment. He was angered that nothing happened and that they were simply being toyed with. When he walked in it was dark and lifeless so he assumed Hinata was still at the hospital.

He turned on the living room light and scowled.

"Who are you?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry this was more of a filler chapter than not, but I still hope you enjoyed it... please review...


	13. Chapter 13: Deadweed

**Hey, Thanks for all the reviews. I'm sorry the previous chapter was confusing to most, and I'll try to make things more clear (Though I'm unsure myself whether this chapter will be confusing or not.) But I will hope you enjoy reading this chapter as it is near the climax! and please continue reviewing... Thankx again for reviewing and here is the thirteenth chapter! YAY! **

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 13:** Deadweed

_Neji unlocked the door to his apartment. He was angered that nothing happened and that they were simply being toyed with. When he walked in it was dark and lifeless so he assumed Hinata was still at the hospital. _

_He turned on the living room light and scowled._

"_Who are you?"_

---

Grim laughter escaped the well formed woman. She was pale and sickly but seemed to be very strong and unpredictable.

"Hello Neji-kun..."

_Neji-kun? Who the hell is this woman to call me 'kun'_

Neji crossed his arms and noticed the two other figures lying unconscious on the couch. His eyes widened but his features remained stark serenity.

"I presume you have no idea who I am, seeing as I look as I do."

"hn"

"I want something from you."

"..."

"Or... Heh..."

In a flash the violet eyed woman appeared before Hanabi and Hinata, two kunai pressed up against their necks. Hinata shifted at the slight pain as the kunai tenderly pressed into her neck, causing blood to spill.

Neji frowned at this and took a small step forward. The woman bitterly chuckled and pressed it against Hanabi, drawing more blood.

"Ha. Blood is beautiful, don't you think Neji-kun?" She disappeared and appeared mere inches away from Neji.

Pale hands grasped onto Neji's wrists before Neji could move a millimeter. Neji's eyes filled with shock. No one was that fast, not even the Hokage.

"Who, Who, are you"

"Heh... It deprives me of the thought that you are a genius when you cannot accomplish the simple task of deciphering who I am."

She laughed and opened her mouth. Seductively she thrust out her long tongue and wrapped it around his neck loosely. Neji's eyes widened with realization and tried to pull away but the tongue tightened.

"You're not the only one who's become stronger. HEH!"

Neji was inferior to this man. "Orochimaru..." Neji smiled and concentrated his chakra to his throat and wrists. Orochimaru knew this was coming and braced himself. As the searing pain touched his tongue he loosened his grip on Neji's neck and released his wrists, but moved his hands to Neji's waist, causing Neji quiet the startle.

Neji's power in chakra dimmed as he felt Orochimaru's hands drop lower. With one hand Orochimaru loosened the drawstring to Neji's black slacks. The other hand dipped into his pants and rubbed the area where his pubic hair was. Neji flinched and pulled away, this time getting away from Orochimaru's slimy tongue.

"Hey, Hey, Neji..." Orochimaru chuckled quickly before changing his expression to one of grim seriousness. "I wasn't done yet" He hissed.

Orochimaru disappeared and appeared back behind Neji. He reached his hand out but Neji had already left. Neji reappeared near Hinata and Hanabi to check that they hadn't lost too much blood. They hadn't, in actuality the blood had already dried and the wound wasn't big enough to be considered more than a deep paper cut. He turned back to notice Orochimaru was no longer there either. He smirked and jumped into the air.

Orochimaru appeared in the air with Neji, so close their breath could be felt upon each others faces. Orochimaru's arms wrapped once more around the small of Neji's muscular back and pulled him close against his feminine body. A cold chill ran down Neji's body, powerful enough for Orochimaru to feel. Orochimaru began to laugh hysterically. He was coming short of breath when he finally stopped seconds later.

"When I say I'm not finished yet I mean it..." Orochimaru thus launched his tongue out for what Neji presumed was his neck, but to Neji's surprise it traveled higher and forced itself into Neji's throat, nearly choking the ANBU member. Neji emitted a hiss and tried to pull away as the two fell to the ground with an extremely loud thud. Never before in his life had so much perversion he had to face than what was happening now and the previous couple of weeks.

Orochimaru pinned Neji to the ground, leaving Neji looking frail and powerless. His tongue shove deeper into Neji's mouth, the vast majority choking the young man. Neji flailed around on the ground trying to breath, but no source of oxygen reached his esophagus. He resorted to trying to breath through his nose, but his body was in panic and wasn't following his orders. Orochimaru noticed this and with a hand pinched Neji's nose, completely asphyxiating the man. The other hand roamed his willowy body. Neji, the genius was being defeated as fate was driving him into hells hands.

Neji's eyes were now only half open and his face was paled deeply as he fought the desiccation of his body. He could barely feel and his senses were fading. He never knew how bitter death could be, even though he had come to the brink of death several times before. He shifted his eyes over towards the couch Hinata and Hanabi were on and noticed it was empty. His eyes flung open just for a millisecond but closed back to not gain Orochimaru's attention. But it did.

Orochimaru shifted his head and cursed himself for not tying the damn girls up.

A kunai flew. The loud huffs of female panting came from the far left of the living room. Orochimaru caught the kunai with ease and pulled away from Neji, but not before shoving the kunai deep into his chest. Neji let out a loud groan as pain seared through his body. He was breathing deeply now as his body attempted to regain all the lost oxygen over the past few minutes.

Hinata and Hanabi froze when they saw this. They were wide eyed and didn't notice when Orochimaru appeared behind them. Until it was too late that is.

Hysterical laughter emitted throughout the entire room. Kunai's pressed up against two necks, positioned to kill. Hinata let out a gasp, but Hanabi was still star struck. She had her eyes stuck on Neji carefully watching to see if he'd die or not. The kunai pressed into her neck. She let out a murmur of something but neither Orochimaru nor Hinata could understand. Even as the kunai pushed deeper into her neck, and even as her sister yelled out to her to do something, she stayed unaware and unmoving.

"Heh... Hanabi-san. What is it? Are you freely giving me the sin of killing you? Or is this some form of suicide as you watch him die?"

Hanabi still didn't respond, as a matter of fact, she had simply tuned him out entirely. Silently she was awing at her love's strength and power. Orochimaru croaked something like 'Now is the end' or such, and didn't notice the genius move.

Neji forced himself up after catching his breath, and pulled out the kunai from his chest. His chest was throbbing and blood drizzled down his cream robes. The kunai had hit terribly close to his heart, but he was amazingly lucky it hadn't. He disappeared and with lightning speed appeared behind Orochimaru, an infuriating aura surrounding him, the aura of death.

A wicked smile creaked upon his lips as the full intent to kill seeped through his every pore. Using the same kunai that was driven deep into his skin, Neji pierced it right into Orochimaru's back. Orochimaru hissed and his skin turned deep clay. Neji frowned. "A clone" A faint laughter stormed in from the distance. A purple light fluttered through the dark navy air. Neji's byakugan activated, but there was no abnormal sense of chakra within a miles radius. The laughter deceased and slowly any sign of Orochimaru's presence disappeared.

Hinata smiled gingerly and turned to her husband. Her neck was throbbing from the blistering cuts on her neck. Neji's eyes were still filled with anger, but not the worst she had seen before. His shirt was now a deep crimson from the blood, but could barely be seen in the darkened room.

Small giggles caught the two's attention, forcing them to turn to the disturbance. Hanabi had dropped to the floor and was leaning forward on her knees. Her entire body was paled and drenched of blood. The floor pooled with her own gore and her eyes were glazing with death.

"Shit!"

"Nii-san! I must help her."

Neji picked her up and placed her on the couch. Hinata quickly gathered many herbs and saline solution she stored in a small cabinet in the living room and a package of gauze. Hurriedly running to her sister's side she began to heal. The large gash on her sisters neck disappeared as the green aura lightened the room. Her sisters breathing was sharp and difficult still from the large sum of blood loss that couldn't be restored by simply Hinata's healing techniques. Combining several herbs into a large pasty drink she forced it down Hanabi's throat. Hanabi screeched a choking sound but swallowed. The herbs in the drink had nutrients needed to restore her blood, now for the next twenty-four hours Hanabi would sleep.

---

"Please come in."

"Tsunade-san. A patient of ours has gone missing and so has one of our nurses."

"What? Who."

"Hyuuga Hanabi, and Hyuuga Hinata. They were last seen with an anonymous nurse with purple eyes."

"What?"

"Yes ma'am, It seems that the patient was taken to one of our higher rooms and Hinata-san was called to help. Now neither can be found around the hospital. We are sending missionaries to go to the Hyuuga manor and see if they are there. I also am sending some to Hinata-sans apartment."

"Good. Report back ASAP. You are dismissed" Tsunade watched every step the young nurse took to leave her room. When the door shut she sighed. She closed her eyes to rest, but the sudden sound of a muffled scream could be heard outside her door. A knock rapped on the door following it.

Tsunade's eyes widened. She mumbled an entrance and stood worried something happened and the nurse came back.

"Tsunade-san! Tsunade-san! We...He..." Shizune stumbled through the door and fell to the ground. She had a kunai in hand and her wrist was bleeding. Her hair was wet with sweat and she looked utterly defeated. Tsunade gasped and took a step towards her apprentice. She stopped as a second form entered the room and stepped on Shizune's back, earning a muffled hiss from the medic nin.

"Hello, Tsunade-tono" He chuckled and his voice was filled with sarcasm.

"You!"

"Oh, That's no way to greet an old friend. Ha. Ha."

Tsunade ran at him with grave speed. This time she wasn't going to lose to him and he didn't have his apprentice to protect him.

"This time, You're dead!"

---

Hinata stood from wrapping her sister and noticed Neji was no longer in the living room. She quickly traveled the apartment in search of him. He was in their bedroom peeling off his stained clothes.

His skin was sickly and dried blood stained his porcelain skin. His gauze lay messily on the floor and he was softly patting the wound in his chest with a wet cloth. Even if he wasn't a medical ninja he knew how to prevent himself from dying for enough time. When Hinata walked into the room he turned his gaze at her worried face. He stared for a moment before continuing on with his cleansing.

Hinata slowly trudged in and sat on the bed watching him.

"How is she..."

"w-what?"

"How is you're sister."

"S-She is breathing normally. Now I j-just have to wait until she wakes to see if her blood is restored."

"Hn"

They were in silence. A peaceful silence though and they were comfortable.

Neji placed ointment onto his wound and wrapped his body in new clean gauze. Hinata lay on the bed staring at the ceiling glad nothing too bad had happened.

-KNOCK-

Both stopped what they were doing and walked towards the loud knocking. Neji flung open the door and a scowl appeared on his face.

"Why hello to you too Neji" Hiashi's voice was sarcastic and his features matched those to his nephew.

"Hn"

"Hinata."

"O-Otousan."

Hiashi scanned their house, or as much of it as he could see from his stance, and then pushed his way in. He saw his daughter sleeping on the couch and frowned. Then he turned to Neji and shot him a knowing glare. Neji stood emotionless showing no signs of care, but rather boredom.

"Heh..."

Hiashi walked over to the empty couch and took a seat. He then looked up to both Hinata and Neji who were both standing up.

"What do you want?"

"Hm. I would wonder."

"..."

"Neji. Do you know why I am here?"

"No, that is why I ask."

"Hn. Well then, I have no business with you at this moment, but be aware, consequences will be filed." He eyes his slumbering daughter and then Neji. A smirk appeared on his face and he disappeared.

"..."

"W-Why did otousan come here?"

Neji looked at his wife for a moment before disappearing too.

"W-What?" Hinata stood in the middle of the room baffled.

---

The war was over. Konoha had won the battle. Orochimaru was captured and was to be punished. Sweat beads dropped to the floor and heaves of breath cascaded through the room. Tsunade nearly lost. If only it wasn't for her phobia of blood this battle could have been finished much sooner. She sat down at her desk and rest her head upon it.

"It's finally over."

The loud sirens of war came to a halt and the clean sound of grasshoppers chirping and the steady moon gazing down on Konoha returned. Tsunade was ready to sleep for she hadn't in the past few days, but a disturbance willed that though away.

She sat up and tidied herself before allowing the person in. She clasped her hands together in front of her face and waited as the door swung open.

"Tsunade-sama,"

"Hyuuga Hiashi-san. What brings you here?"

"I have come to inform you of a decision of mine."

"And that would be?" Tsunade was already growing impatient. She wanted sleep for goodness sake.

"Due to unfortunate mishaps within the Hyuuga walls..."

Hiashi paused and took a seat. Tsunade wrinkled her face in annoyance.

"As the ruler of the Hyuuga, I have thought this over. It will be a loss but I see it needs to be done."

Tsunade was becoming restless. "What is it Hiashi!"

Hiashi was taken aback by Tsunade's frontal approach. He scowled and continued.

"Neji is to be exterminated."

Tsunade's eyes widened. She stood and glared down at Hiashi.

"What!"

"In two weeks my nephew will be put to the deathbed for his crimes within our family." He said matter-of-factly.

Tsunade gawked at the Hyuuga lord. "What is your reason."

Hiashi smiled inwardly and prepared himself to speak.

"Neji has..."

**TBC...**


	14. Chapter 14: SweetPea

**Chapter 14:** Sweet Pea

"_In two weeks my nephew will be put to the deathbed for his crimes within our family." He said matter-of-factly._

_Tsunade gawked at the Hyuuga lord. "What is your reason."_

_Hiashi smiled inwardly and prepared himself to speak._

"_Neji has..."_

---

"He's What? We can't let that bastard kill Neji!" Naruto raised his voice to the Hokage's speech. He couldn't accept the fact one of his closer friends was going to be killed, especially within Konoha's gates and all their Ninja fully aware but unable to do anything. "We have to save him"

"Naruto, you must understand, He has his reasons."

"What are his reasons! WHAT!"

"Naruto calm down. I do not want this either. He is one of the strongest ninja in the village, do you think I want to simply let him go?"

Naruto was silent. "...why?..."

"He has been accused for..."

"What?" Naruto gripped onto the sides of his seat tightly to prevent himself from standing.

Tsunade's face lowered, making her look older. "Neji has raped Hyuuga Hanabi."

"Hanabi? But, But he would never..."

"Well, we have found Hanabi and are checking her. We have no proof as of now, and until we have any Neji cannot d-"

The door swung open to reveal a rattled Shizune. "Tsunade-san I'm sorry, but may I speak with you?"

Tsunade sighed and walked outside her office. Naruto watched the two women leave along with the other ANBU members.

"Neji would never do something so stupid. He's married for god's sake!"

"We know, but if they come positive... well you know"

"NO! Neji is a good guy. He wouldn't rape someone especially in the main branch. He despises them"

"But it does give him good reason to, don't you think?"

"Never! If he wanted to get revenge he wouldn't use his body like that nor do something such as that."

"Hmm..."

"I can't believe you guys! You were all his friends! Why do you doubt him. He's our leader! He..."

"Shut up Naruto!" Shikamaru's voice was stern and frightening.

His eyes widened and he closed his mouth, staying silent until Tsunade returned.

---

"We have made a thorough check of Hanabi-san."

"And? It is false correct."

Shizune's eyes met Tsunade's. She looked worried and it wasn't hard to figure that out. "It is... positive"

Tsunade nodded slightly before lowering her head in gloom.

_Flashback_

"_Neji has... Raped my daughter"_

"_What!"_

"_Yes. He has brutally raped her, causing her to bleed internally. Also her chakra levels have dropped lowering her stamina."_

"_What do you mean by this."_

"_Neji, while having intercourse with my daughter, used his chakra to damage her inner organs by sending his own chakra into her. He not only took my daughters virginity, but he made it a terrible experience for her, even if she was too young to know what a pleasurable experience really would be" He wrinkled his face in disgust._

"_Hiashi, how would you know this."_

"_I knew my daughter had a crush on Neji for the longest time. That is part of the reason why Neji absolutely had to marry Hinata. I had a servant watch over Hanabi, whenever I wasn't around, to keep her from him. Just a few weeks before I was captured, Hanabi was caught touching Neji." He paused to look at Tsunade's puzzled form. "Also, after I was kidnapped, my servant continued to watch over her and noticed how she acted around him. Her arousal would rise even when she was in the same room as he was."_

"_That still doesn't prove anything Hiashi."_

_He glared angrily at Tsunade making her jump slightly. "I would like you to check Hanabi. I am correct."_

"_...And if you are wrong?"_

"_Well Neji won't have to die now will he" His voice was sarcastic and started to piss Tsunade off._

"_Thank you for this meeting Hiashi."_

"_Yes, It was a pleasure." He stood and left_

Tsunade swore loudly. She had hoped it wasn't true. But she still couldn't believe it. He wouldn't do something like that. Not the cold but kind Neji. Not the pokerfaced, emotionless, ANBU member she knew. Not Neji, not ever.

She turned and walked back into her office.

She didn't notice when a small chuckle emitted in the air as she walked back. "Hiashi, you're brilliant."

---

Neji stepped out of the shower feeling much refreshed. He quickly draped a towel around his waist and grabbed another, leaning forward so his hair hung over his face, and began to rub his hair dry; at the same time walking into his bedroom.

A small giggle tangled with the loud sound of wind blowing against the window, nearly unable to be heard, but since it was Neji, he heard it and raised his head.

Hinata lay on the bed and seemed to be staring at the ceiling. Her eyes shifted to Neji as he stared blankly at her, his hair draping freely over his shoulders, a few strands cuddling his cheeks. She giggled again and smiled, earning a cocked eyebrow from Neji.

He walked over the bed and sat at the edge, his face still emotionless except for the cocked eyebrow. "What?"

Hinata sat up and leaned forward, placing her weight upon her knees. She leaned in and kissed him heartily. Neji's eyes widened slightly, his mind in wonder. It startled him even more when she hungrily licked his lips for entrance. Once granted she thrust her tongue in, exploring every crevice of his mouth. Neji's arm blindly wrapped around Hinata's waist, and Hinata moaned greedily.

Several minutes passed before the two pulled away gasping for air. Neji looked at a now snickering Hinata and jumped back.

---

Hanabi's eyes fluttered open. She looked around and noticed she was in a hospital bed. She scowled and forced herself up into a sitting position.

"You shouldn't push yourself when your like this."

Hanabi's eyes widened and she turned over towards the familiar voice.

"You. What are you doing here?"

"I have some questions for you, Hyuuga Hanabi-san"

"Huh?" Her face looked puzzled.

"What happened between you and Neji?"

"Nii-san?" Her eyes widened to a further extent. "What happened to Nii-san?"

"Nothing. Now answer my question."

Hanabi seemed to be thinking deeply. Finally she came to and stared the kyuubi in the eyes. "I-I..."

---

Hinata woke up blindfolded. Her hands were tied behind her back and her chakra had been put to a halt. She felt numb and unable to move. It was dark and the ground was damp. Her back was bare and she could feel the cold, wet concrete against her tender skin.

Suddenly she felt a hand grasp her waist and lift her up, and another hand pull at the blindfold upon her face, throwing it off. She couldn't see anything for it was nothing but pitch black and couldn't make out the figure.

A soft chuckle followed by the hot heat of another's breath could be felt upon Hinata's ear. She shivered as the hand rose to her upper back and threw her over the muscular shoulder, crushing her bare chest on the large blades protruding from the back.

"W-W-Where am I?"

"In due time, in due time."

Hinata recognized the voice and gasped, half startled with joy half with fear.

---

Carmine met Lavender. Spiteful smirks met shocked scowls. Black clashed with brown. The figure Neji knew as Hinata was now gone and replaced with a skimpy femme fatale. She was armed with a foreign weapon, something resembling a staff, also known as a bokken. Neji cocked an eyebrow trying to figure out what this woman would do with a wooden training sword.

"Can't figure it out can you, Neji-nushi." She banged her bokken on Neji's bare toe causing him to flinch slightly. The bokken began to crack and turned into five large pieces of wood, each falling to the ground revealing six chakra-bound black talons.

"Foreign knifes?"

"Correct. I am here to exterminate you Neji-nushi." She was nearly as tall as Neji and so didn't have to stand on her toes to reach his ear. "You've been a very bad man, Nushi-san, and Uncle Hiashi isn't happy with it." She giggled and before Neji could blink, she raised one of the knives to his neck.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Hiashi's faithful servant. He hired me to watch what happens between you and Hanabi-touji. I saw everything you did to her. Heh..."

"... Oh really?" Neji disappeared leaving the girl confused and surprised.

---

Hinata struggled the whole time they moved through the darkness. The figure carrying her didn't mind though and actually was chuckling on occasion. Finally they came to a stop outside in a part of the forest. The figure dropped her and put her down. Staring right into her eyes, his eager face could be seen against the fresh moonlight.

"W-W-Why did you b-bring me here?"

"Hinata. I have made some decisions. I don't know if you are aware, but Neji is going to die."

"What? W-Why?"

"Heh... He has done some things, unworthy of your fragile ears."

"Pl-Please tell me"

"Cute. I'm sorry, but as heir to the clan you must accept this and..."

"Please! What did Nii-san do?"

"Heh. Do you wish for Neji to die?"

"Never!"

"Good, then you won't mind coming to a compromise."

"What?"

"In due time." He took a step towards her, a grim smile on his face.

---

Neji sprinted through the night wind, feeling the cool breeze through his damp hair. Slowly he approached a figure coming his way. He slowed to a stop and his eyes met contact with Tsunade's cold stare.

"Tsunade-sama. Why are you out at this time of night."

"Neji. We need to talk."

Neji stared blankly at Tsunade. "About?"

"Please follow me."

He paced himself a few feet behind Tsunade as they made their way to the Konoha monument.

They entered the office, and Neji was directed to a seat.

"Neji. I have been informed of some unpleasant accusations."

Neji's eyes widened. He knew what she was going to say. _Damn Hiashi. _"I will accept my punishment."

"What? Are you aware that the punishment is death."

Neji closed his eyes for a moment. He took a deep breath before talking. "Yes. I will accept."

"No! Neji you can't. I can help y-"

"I'm sorry for this but I can't accept your help. I did do as I am accused."

"You mean?"

"Yes."

"No. You wouldn't"

Neji opened his eyes and stared intently into Tsunade's eyes. She was fighting the fact that he would do something such as he did. He smirked inwardly.

"I had no choice. I did as I had."

"But, Neji..."

"Tsunade-san. I raped Hanabi."

She opened her mouth and gawked. Neji's emotions were unmoved yet sincere. She couldn't believe it.

"Why'd you do it." She choked on her own saliva as she said this.

"...To save one I love... now if you'll excuse me, I have somewhere to be." And with that Neji disappeared from Tsunade's office, leaving her gawking at the spot he once was.

"Neji..."

---

Dark clouds covered the sky. An icy breeze swept through the air. Thin white specks sparkled down from the heavens. A lone flake landed upon a pale cheek.

Hinata was pushed up against the rough bark of the tree, scraping her bare skin. With a swift move her hands were thrown over head and a rope tied them together. Fright glazed Hinata's eyes.

"Let's see how far you'll go for Neji's life." And thus began the beginning of a nightmare called H.E.L.L.

_...And it all started with a..._

-Snowflake-

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hey, everyone. Did you like this chapter? Well I hope you did because, I have decided to end it here. If you hadn't noticed it now says 'Complete' and I mean it by that. Actually, I am just going to finish it here because I found it a good place to stop, atleast with the first arc. I will make a new arc that contains more about Neji's future and His love or hate for Hinata. I really hope you enjoyed my story, and for my next arc I would like to try to find a beta (Though I really have no idea how the beta thing works) so there aren't any silly mistakes that I was too lazy to read and fix. Please let me know if you would like to be a beta for me and/or can help with my next arc's plot. **

**Anyway. I do really hope you liked it and in the near future (Really, Really soon) I will put out my next arc of this story look for it ok? Please review and I'm sorry this last chapter was so short. S.Y.S**

**Definitions:**

**Nushi- Lover**


End file.
